


The slug, the shell and the forest

by Lilac_Alyssum



Series: Shinobi chronicles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark, Dark Haruno Sakura, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hospitals, Leaving Home, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, No Uchiha Massacre, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Role Reversal, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Alyssum/pseuds/Lilac_Alyssum
Summary: "Why would you leave us then? Is it not enough that you lost your mother? Sakura you know Sasuke and  I-“ Ino tried to reconcile but was cut off by Sakuras scowl.Since when did Sakura have so much hatred in her?“It’s because I Iost her, that I made the decision! You or Sasuke have no say in this!!” she yelled. “Who assigned you to observe me? The new Hokage?!-”Ino voice booms in the night. ”You’re wrong!” She gulps and tries to come to an end with the endless tremors of her body. “You’re wrong..” The impact of Sakuras earth jutsus or better the impact of Sakuras changed demeanor towards her, made her face the bland reality.Ino had failed to beat her, had failed to make her understand through her fists. Sakura was lost in the clutches of a woman that killed their beloved Hokage, for the sake of a village that was already corrupted enough.“Why would you join the woman who killed the Hokage, Sakura?!”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura & Karin, Haruno Sakura & Kimimaro, Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino
Series: Shinobi chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019647
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The slug, the shell and the forest

**Author's Note:**

> When Mebuki Haruno is assasinated during the attack of Mizugakure right in the middle of the Chuunin exams, Tsunade Senju kills Sarutobi Hiruzen.
> 
> When everything comes to an end, Sakura rethinks her priorities and takes action.

* * *

**The Slug**

_„Why did it have to come to this, Hiruzen?“_ Tsunade had known that her former mentor had a trick up his sleeve. He’s a wide range fighter and she was lucky enough to have landed some punches on him. His age was her only advantage. She’s yet to use one of her own assets, when Sarutobi suddenly stops.

 _“I know you’re not targeting the village, Tsunade. Why did you have Mist-Ninja raid our prisons?”_ his breaths come out in shallow and fast rhythms. He was exhausted and too old to be fighting the niece of his older brother. _“Tobirama would be disappointed. Not to mention your great grandfather, Hashirama.”_

Tsunade had to be careful. Old man or not, Hiruzen had a knack for manipulating people. All Hokages did. She supposed that’s why he was chosen for the job. _“You’re imprisoning innocent people and hold some of them up for execution- Of course I intend to free them! My alliance with Kirigakure has nothing to do with that. Besides, Otogakure needs every hand they can get.”_

 _“You hide your diplomatic affairs behind benevolent actions and you say you are different from Orochimaru?”_ His wood style was as powerful as ever. _“Your alliance with the Mizukage surely has nothing to do with it?”_ Katsuyu isn’t _this_ big of a size for nothing. Kastuyus acid melts through the wood surrounding Tsunade and she uses the opportunity to charge at Sarutobi. 

_“You still don’t punish Orochimaru for the things he’s done but dare to lecture me when I want to save people’s lives?- You are the perfect embodiment of this damned Shinobi world I’m trying to change! Why do you think I left everything behind?”_

_“You becoming a murderous ambassador for false heroism isn’t what I expected, Tsunade!”_ Hiruzen was quiet then and remained so even after Tsunades punch nearly broke his jaw. This fight could’ve been avoided. This entire attack against Konoha could’ve been avoided if it weren’t for Tsunade's stubborn nature. The attack came as sudden as her ambush-as sudden as the message of one of his Anbu captains, that Otogakure had been subdued and “given” to Tsunade a month prior. Orochimaru was confined after he owned up to his crimes- Of course Tsunade was suspicious of that. _“Why are you really here? Why do you risk your reputation and blemish the Senju name in order to scare thousands of citizens?”_

It was Tsunades laugh that shook his entire world _. “What name!?”_ she yells. _“The name that lost two people that were determined to change the future of this village? The name that ensured that an old friend had to close himself off?”_ she shakes her head and discards her outer robe. Tsunades youthful appearance still manages to shock Hiruzen to the point of slight jealousy. Amused jealousy. Her hands glowed and Hiruzen knew he had to be extra careful that absolutely none of Tsunade's punches would reach him. Even a hair's lengths would be deadly. _“You cause people misery with the philosophy of a village that strips children off their families, Hiruzen!”_

 _“Do not assume I’m glad I have to resort to measurements like that, Tsuna! ”_ Hiruzen tries to escape Tsunades ruthless attempts to catch him and she gets faster every time he manages to get away. His wood style proves to be useful when it buys him time. He sees her usual calm face contort into an expression filled with rage. He knows exactly why she’s here but doesn’t want to spell it out loud.

_“We have unspoken business we can talk about, Tsunade- Call Kirigakure back!”_

  
  
  


_“You’ll give me what I want first- Orochimarus. head.”_ Hiruzen fails to see how Tsunade has cornered him all of a sudden. _“You beg me to call Kirigakure back, a village who’d do anything to save their comrades' lives after you imprisoned them, void of any verdict? You’ve let people destroy Senju estates and almost eliminated the entire Uchiha clan using Itachi Uchiha as a_ **_scape goat_ ** _! If it wasn’t for Minato and Kushina helping you come to an agreement with the clan, you would’ve spread more hatred in the village!“_ She has him cornered, out of breath. _“I know of almost everything you’ve let happen to the legacy of my grandfather and expect me to sit down quietly?!”_

 _“Being the Hokage is a task not everyone is cut out to be- Your twisted sense of justice never fit the philosophy of this world, Tsunade.“_ He manages to speak before Tsunade lifts him up by his collar , forgetting everything that held her back. 

_“You’re_ **_no_ ** _Hokage to_ **_me_ ** _. You can’t protect a village, yet manage affairs for it to be saved. Your relationship with Suna is rocky- You scared the hidden Mist village off. You’ve let Orochimaru build a village with human experiments that I had to save. You’ve let Uchiha Itachi become a missing nin- It was_ **_you_ ** _who let the future lights dim down to barely heated flames about to_ **_go cold_ ** _.”_

Hiruzen feels the aftermath of Tsunades dangerous medical ninjutsu take a toll on his body. _“I had no other choice…”_ he heaves- _“I had to agree to their terms.”_

Tsunade, albeit being disgusted by his excuses, sets him down gently. _“You know your fate was sealed the moment the girl's chakra has been released and it’s all your fault for not executing Orochimaru.”_ Tsunade seethes. _“All because of your favoritism and sentimentality! You’re responsible for a darker future but I won’t stop things that are destined to happen, you old man.”_

 _“M-Minato..”_ his throat is full of blood. _“Will be the next Hokage.”_ Tsunade knew that the blow to his fatal enough. His old body couldn’t handle her finesse no matter how experienced he is. Hiruzen had never imagined he’d fight Tsunade in this setting of all things. The luxury to underestimate her because she was the one who’d always stand back was a fatal mistake. A Luxury he shouldn’t have afforded.

Tsunade looks at him. _“The yellow lightening deserves to be applauded, then_.” She looks down on him, beaten down with his gear all tattered and soaked in blood. All she sees is an old man. Tired of his life, silently pleading for her to end him and free him. The village was in a frenzy and she watched as Anbus stood there, trying to maintain their barriers. The woods slowly grow back and Tsunade is forced to watch Hiruzen reach out to her. She doesn’t regret her decision. She doesn’t regret trusting Mebuki or Kabuto but she regrets that she did not help people within these walls . She thinks that people will point fingers at her and compare her actions to Hashiramas crimes in his day. It doesn’t concern her anymore. She never cared about it in the least bit.

Tobirama's death was someone else's fault.

Her velvet nails dig into the tree bark he was slumped against. She heard his breath. Maybe she could even see the hopeful glint in his eyes but she was done looking out for someone who sacrifices good souls for a never-to-please council. A council that planned numerous, treacherous things to hold the reigns. A council that was responsible for her unfortunate losses. There was a time where she had done everything in her power to save a village that had taken everything from her.

That wasn’t the case anymore. To her, a Hokage was cursed. 

The position broke families apart, is accountable and responsible for innocent deaths and casts people away. Even if a bright yellow lightening were to shock the council for sure. How was she supposed to feel after she found out that Orochimaru had taken innocent kids in-for his experiments and destroyed orphanages? 

How was she supposed to react after Shizune had reported to her that Mebuki Haruno had been taken away and that her daughter had found her dead? How in the world was she forced to spare Orochimaru after he used her loved ones to pursue her and manipulate her?

Orochimaru had stolen both the bodies of Hashirama and Tobirama, had hidden her lovers and little brother's body away so he could take Tsunades life because he feared that she’ll become Konohas next Hokage. Hiruzen still refused to execute him. The last straw was the official message of Mebuki Haruno's death reaching her ears. 

The Mizukage had asked for her assistance in infiltrating the Konoha prison during the Chuunin exams and she immediately provided them with the necessary knowledge. Them wanting to overpower the village was another thing. Something she doesn’t take part in. Her old mentor managed to grab her hand and Tsunade tenses, predicting another Jutsu before he smiles and utters words of his last breath. He thanks her silently for having the mercy to end him in an honorable way. For letting him die with a peaceful mind and acceptance of his failures as a leader.

She was thankful to him for making her realize that he had failed her.

 _”When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames.”_ He coughs in between and Tsunade stays quiet. _“The fire’s shadow will illuminate the village and once again, tree leaves shall bud.”_

His eyes lose their light as he looks at the sun, where one single, wilted leaf unceremoniously lands on his chest. His words ring her ears and she crouches down to close his eyes before she orders Kastuyu to vanish. _“You should’ve told us this when we were still your students, Hiruzen. If your students had to console you, you shouldn’t have become a Sensei. Muchless a Hokage.”_

Various Anbus surround her but she beats them down, one by one ruthlessly and raw. She fights her damned remorse off and heads to the Hokage tower, where she witnessed something she hoped never would have to see again in her life. Mebuki Haruno, a loving mother and strong woman was dead. Bloodied within the arms of her daughter that screamed her lungs out. Other children were there too, under them Namikazes son and an Uchiha from the looks. A pale blonde girl is on her knees and desperately watches how the younger Haruno tries to fend the onlookers off. As if the pinkhaired girl was in another world. Like a cornered animal with its prey, she desperately clutched the corpse of an older woman against her heaving chest. Tsunades heart quivers at the tear stained and bloodshot eyes. They were unfocused and lacked the brevity of a soul.

Just like hers do. The sight makes her want to puke and tear Konoha apart, house after house and if it wasn’t for her rationality, her maternal feelings would’ve taken over. She’s not too shy to admit that her heart screamed protect- The need to claim the younger Haruno as hers due to the similarity in them and their lives. Everything screamed for her to take her away now but Tsunade knew that the little Haruno had to make a decision for herself. 

Mebuki had once told her, that her child, never had she even talked about her daughter once before, had the tendency to be recklessly loyal without seeing that the greater good lies within the heart. A trait the Haruno suffered from the most. 

Tsunade makes a decision then. There had never been the need for harm . She never wanted to destroy the village. What her goal in life had been, decided itself when she left the village after **_their_ ** deaths. The change of the shinobi world was her most recent plan and for that, there had to be sacrifices. _Accurate_ sacrifices, that don’t require someone giving up their will to live. 

  
  


She sees how Sakura cradles Mebukis lifeless and bloody body tighter in her thin arms. Against her own, small, tattered frame. As if that was the reason she existed. As if Mebuki was the only reason her existence was justified in this world. Tsunade hears her agonizing screams when a young girl helplessly shakes her mother’s slumped shoulders. It brings her back to her own sealed memories. Her heart bleeds too. Not because she knew Mebuki- but because she sees yet another child being separated from her family. A family that suffered under the regime of this corrupted world. She sees herself and loathes the red blotches of blood on innocent hands, _bruised_ _hands_ that have fought too much .

It clicks. Tsunade knows exactly what she’s going to do. _Who_ she’s going to save and _what_ she’s going to ruin. In an instant she was behind Sakuras crouching form and of course the other onlookers alongside their Sensei panicked.

She knows about the villagers' fear of her and she enjoyed it.

Judging the dojutsu, there Jonin was an Uchiha as well. “Get away from her, this instant!” One she heard about a lot, along with another medical prodigy she’s seen a couple of times. Nothing too interesting.

“Sakura!” Sasuke tried to get to her but Menma kept him steady, while Ino was rooted to the ground. Her teammates, another Uchiha and the shock of wild blonde hair shows Tsunade with what care Konoha had put their Genin teams together. Too much care. 

_“So her name is Sakura. How ironic.”_

Without doing any hand signs, Tsunades hand lights up with green chakra. Her lips stretch into a wide amused smirk and Obito can only watch as Tsunade roughly covers Sakura's forehead. The fire around them gets thicker and Ino begins to cough. Obito had to take action quickly but Menma already knew what had to be done.

 _“We need to get out of here or we’ll die, Sensei!”_ Menma screams. Sasuke desperately shakes his head _“I won’t go without Sakura!”_ but via Obitos instructions, is ordered to get Ino and himself out of there with Menma ensuring that they head for the evacuation. _“Don’t turn back and tell Kakashi to immediately heal you!”_

Tsunade's jutsu causes Sakura to scream louder than she did before and it hurts Obito to watch Sakura claw at Tsunade's hand. Sakura's other hand clenched the fabric of Mebuki's ruined hospital garbs. A gruesome sight Obito had to endure. Even Tsunade furrows her brows. Channeling Chakra and making the vigorous flow stop wasn’t the problem. It was Sakura's defense mechanism, something she knew only her clan possessed. Something like a vigorous and wild wall, fighting back. Another soul perhaps? It shouldn’t have hurt the little one too much. She feels Obito charging towards her, his Amaterasu almost activated-If it wasn’t for her gesturing to Sakura. _“If you intend to use this against me, you’re also burning her to a crisp, Uchiha lad. I wouldn’t do that If I were you.”_

Keeping her hand against Sakura's forehead, she kicks a hole into the already rocky wall of the building and jumps down, both Mebuki and Sakura in her grasp. She looks up and sees Obito speed after her, forming hand signs that remind her of their fire specialty. Albeit almost draining her chakra reserves, she summons Katsuyu to keep them shielded. It buys her time- She was unable to restore Sakuras damage- Her body only partly heals. Her medical ninjutsus never included healing mental illnesses or better –restoring a consciousness. Mebuki's charms had helped her when she did try it at one point.

 _“Go to sleep for a while.”_ She whispers. Tsunade casts a look at Mebukis horrible mutilated abdomen. _“Forgive me for not coming sooner, Mebuki.”_ The blonde Senju sets Sakura down and extracts Orochimarus poisoned seals from her wrists _. “Orochimaru will pay for this but I need your help for it, Sakura.”_ Tsunade's lips stretch into a smirk. _“I’ll give you the purpose in life you’re searching for, girl- Until you wake up, reflect on yourself.”_ With a last powerful surge of chakra, Tsunade reseals Sakura's spiritual power and heals Mebukis wounds. _“I was left no with other choice but to temporarily seal your daughter's energy away. She’d have died of the shock and exhaustion- I’m sure you would’ve done the same.”_

A sudden shift In the air makes her wary of her surroundings. Not having any more chakra left, Tsunade orders Kastuyu to transport her to their hideout, leaving Sakura and Mebuki lying there, behind the partly destroyed Hokage tower. Just as Obito appears. _“Damn it.”_ He cursed Tsunade and quickly took a hold of Sakura’s unconscious body. Not much later Kakashi reappears and has to keep himself together in order to not break down at the sight of one of his students being unresponsive. Or their mother being horribly murdered.

 _“What about Haruno-san?”_ Kakashi frantically crouches down, having noticed Obitos exhaustion. 

_“…She was already dead when we found her. I’m sorry –“_ Obito put their foreheads together and relinquishes in their closure of the moment before they part. _“I’m sorry for failing, Kakashi.”_ Obito's own apologetic eyes make Kakashi want to cry but he’s the head of the Hospital, so he had to be strong for both of them. All of them. _“It’s not your fault.”_ He reciprocated by squeezing Obito's shoulder. His other shoulder was dislocated.

 _“Sakura is stable but her brain functions almost appear to be…dead.…”_ Kakashi explains as they speed walk through the corridors of a busy hospital. Sakura had been put in intensive care, after they let Mebukis body be taken away-via the council's orders of course. The evacuation had been successful and Suna had managed to help Konoha fend off Kirigakure, making them cheer in victory. Albeit the destruction in most of Konohas parts, no unnecessary blood had been shed. _“What exactly does that mean?”_ Kakashi shakes his head and sees Menma and Sasuke waiting outside Sakura's room, pacing around. Ino was put in intensive care too, due to her worsened condition. She fainted after Sasuke got her out. Leave it to him and his fast learning to stabilize Ino. Kakashi had done the right thing, when he proposed that Sasuke was to be his apprentice.

After his fight with the right hand of the Mizukage, Obito's body slowly felt the turbulence of his overuse of his Sharingan. Hadn’t it been for Kakashis quick aid, he’d be on his knees. After all, he hadn’t any chakra left to fight against Tsunade. He thought Tsunade was hell bent on kidnapping Sakura but surprisingly she left as quickly as she came. The news of her killing Hiruzen, came later that day.

The Hokage's death, the rumble left within the village-Some inevitable losses that caused the citizens to lose faith. Minato's election for the Hokage post was decided in an instant. Not soon after the announcement of Hiruzen's funeral, people cheered for Minato and Kushina. It was in his last will that Minato is to become the Hokage, making Danzo feel bitter contempt. The citizens believed that Minato Namikaze would bring a brighter future to light and that the spirit of Hiruzen would live within the flames of Konoha.

Kakashi and Obito were thrilled too, not daring to overly cheer after Hiruzen's death. Even the Uchiha had congratulated the new, younger Hokage in hopes of a good bond and companionship. Fugaku as the clanhead ensured and promised to do his utmost to guarantee that the Uchiha leaf police would protect the citizens. Mikoto and Sasuke, alongside Ino’s father and Kushina, couldn't take Mebuki Haruno's death well. From time to time they’d visit her grave with the most frequent visitors being Ino and Sasuke themselves.

In the meantime, Menma, Akimichi Chouji and Sasuke Uchiha were the only Leaf Genins promoted to Chuunins- In his training as a team leader Menma had been on missions with Obito. Kakashi had taken Sasuke under his wing after the latter proposed he’d look after Sakura, with Mikoto agreeing wholeheartedly. Some Uchiha clan members would visit the Haruno shrine, first and foremost Obito and Shisui, to pay their respects. 

Ino's condition improved, with Hinata helping her in any way she could while the other rookie 9 members were put under psychological care. Slowly but surely almost two months had gone by and the village did their utmost to reconstruct the damage Mizugakure had inflicted. Suna Gakure volunteered to aid them.

 _“We appreciate the help, Lord Kazekage.”_ Minato as the Hokage wanted to work on Sunas and Konoha's rocky bond. Kushina had joined them through their walk within the reconstruction sites. _“Yes, we would like to thank you for your immediate help.”_

The Kazegake shakes his head, while he watches how the villagers bow to him. Respectively. If there was anything Konoha was known for, it was their fighting spirit- A spirit that fuels from the Hokages determination to lead the village to great success. Something Hiruzen visibly felt ignored in the past 5 years. _“The Chuunin exams had to be postponed but some of the participants managed to obtain a higher rank, under them some of my Genin. I thank you for the generosity. I do know that it is not easy in the beginning, Yondaime.”_

 **_“_ ** _I have yet to thank your son, for helping Menma fend off the enemies. It is the least I could have done to honor his efforts..”_ Minato answers. Sabakuno shakes his head. _“Gaara deemed your son an important comrade. We forgot the meaning of that, so in hopes of a good comradeship between Suna and Konoha I have proposed your son is to visit my village- Of course with his entire team.”_

 _“I will talk about it to Menma, Lord Kazekage…”_ Minato nods. Kushina wordlessly trails behind them.

Kakashi had tried his utmost. Anko being the former apprentice of Orochimaru had never seen the usage of a mystical palm coupled with a complex seal. Not even Kabuto could’ve pulled it off and he was one of the few medical prodigies after Tsunade and Kakashi in this world. To her, it seemed as if Tsunade took risks using a Jutsu that was seemingly not her forte. Sakuras damaged chakra coils caused sudden problems with her inner circulation and the balance of her peculiar other energy source. Anko had been sure that Tsunade hadn’t meant any harm. 

Orochimarus Jutsu had been extracted, maybe that was her goal all along. 

Had it not been for Orochimarus cursed restraints, the girl's energy would’ve been wasted inside her initial barrier. With the restraints Orochimarus was able to let Sakura use some of her powers- It was such a waste to have them resealed.

Sasuke had been there, day and night, wanting to be of assistance to her. Obito and Kakashi insisted on looking into Orochimarus files and his destroyed laboratories near the border. Minato had proposed that they’d interrogate Orochimaru and the aftermath of it was that Orochimaru had given them multiple hints but refused to talk to anyone but Sakura about the events that took place.

Having heard that Mebuki Haruno had mysteriously died and Tsunade killed the Hokage, Orochimarus hysteric laugh could be heard throughout the hidden chambers. When he told Kakashi that Sarutobi had left him with the mission to kill Tsunade before she gets her hands on Sakura, Obito was close to killing Orochimaru himself. They believed it was a lie.

Minato had been forced to send both Kakashi and Obito off, leaving Sasuke and Menma alone. Menma had reacted calm. Had said that he understands and will work on his own for a while, wanting to help Minato with the village. 

Sasuke had reacted more closed off- defeated but understanding he remained with Shisui and could be seen in the hospital for the next three weeks, assisting Anko Mitarashi with Sakuras and Inos condition.

Menma visited frequently and Sasuke welcomed his calming presence. It was touching that he’d at least come to visit before he departed to Suna with Chouji. Sasuke found himself at ease, whenever Menma was there. He does wish for Menma to stay a bit longer in case Sakura wakes up now that Kakashi and Obito aren’t there but he supposed the others would come and visit Sakura daily too. Lee for example, came here not long ago for Tenten. Even Shino had expressed his condolences to her.

 _“Any news?”_ his tired voice startles Sasuke out of his short nap. 

Sasuke takes his time looking at Menma, as the other takes the seat beside him. His teammate, or matter of factly- his friend had been busy ever since the election of the new Hokage. Sasuke bites the inside of his cheeks. When he thinks back to how the three of them started and how they were now, Sasuke couldn’t believe that this scene was almost domestic.

Sasuke remembered Sakura's harsh words towards him. It took some time for him to accept that he had issues and that he prided himself in his heritage. The wrong way. It wasn’t until Menma had had enough. Their talk had been enlightening, maybe even 

He sighs.

Sakuras deathly pale form lies in front of them. Cold and sad to look at. Nothing like the unreachable melancholy she usually emitted. In some way, Menma had understood why Sasuke harbored deeper feelings for the girl. He himself did at some point but quickly managed to shake the temporary weakness off. He had more important things to worry about. Her and surprisingly Sasuke's wellbeing were his priorities.

Sasuke had tremendously changed. Months ago he was the Uchiha being known for basking in constant fawning over him but now, the village had regarded him as the boy who strives to be a medic nin -Something unusual for an Uchiha. Usually Sasuke would walk around the village in a completely frivolous manner-Sometimes he’d downright embarrass himself with the bunch of girls following him around. These days, ever since the beginning of the Chunin exams, Sasuke had worked on his issues. While being on Team Seven may have been a challenge at first, with Sakura constantly distancing herself from them whenever Sasuke would make his fruitless advances, it changed after the forest of death. Where they encountered Orochimaru.

 _“There’s no sign of her getting better. Only occasional high temperatures. It could mean she’s fighting whatever that woman put her through, off.”_ Sasuke keeps staring at her stoic face. _“Kakashi- did say that it isn’t a medical based Jutsu. Something to do with seals and reverse seals.”_

Seals were the Uzumaki clans forte- his father had enough knowledge in them. Menma had an idea. “Do you think you could get me the medical report?” Sasuke’s perplexed expression doesn’t faze Menma in the least. A medical report was there but only with symptoms that plagued the patient. Sasuke thinks about Inos reports but all he could see were the damages in her ear area after her fight with Dosu of the Sound village. She still suffers from some of them. Lee on the other hand steadily improved after his fight with Kankuro.

The longer Sasuke thought about it, the more complicated it got. _“Her medical report wouldn’t help you…I think Anko sensei might have the answers we’re looking for. What do you have in mind?”_ Sasuke tilts his head. Menma averts his face and stands up, ignoring Sasukes question. Instead he grabs the other’s wrist and asks him to follow him to the Namikaze residence. Kushina was there, trying to manage the paper work apparently.

 _“You know enough do you?”_ Mema asks, not turning around. _“I’m going to ask my mother if she knows what’s to do. Seals have always been the Uzumaki clans specialty.”_

Sasuke makes eyes at him. He used to hate him but slowly understood that his personality works like that. Calm and collected, versatile like his parents. Casting a look over his shoulder to make sure Sakura was still there, he followed Menma to the entrance. His teammate stops and turns sideways. Ino was there with flowers in her hands. Sasuke tensed. It had been no secret that Ino Yamanaka had grown fond of their teammate-After all, she’d been there too when a lot happened. The forest of death. Sakuras Chuunin fights the Kirigakure attack. 

Unfortunately she had been too scared to notice what was going on with Sakura after they found her mother dead under the rumble of the Hokage tower. She realized what happened after Kakashi had healed.

She broke down and fainted.

Menma saw the tension between Sasuke and her- a tension he didn’t want to feel. _“I’ll be waiting outside.”_ is the only thing he says. When he gets an uncertain look from both of them, he exits the hospital for good, leaving the other two standing in front of Sakura's room. He sees Lee walking on crutches just ahead of him. 

Meanwhile Sasuke stands there, eyeing Inos tulips. Ino casts her eyes down, not knowing why Sasuke scrutinizes her but quickly tries to ease the tension. Sasuke had changed a lot and she knows why. Her inner turmoil and gut tells her that Sasuke had learned lessons for life and decided to pursue another path- A path that included Sakura in a way that didn’t sit right with her at all.

 _“H-Hello!”_ She greets him, knowing that he helped her when she was in a bad condition. _“I’ll be discharged in a week, so I decided I uh, could use some fresh air. I-I picked flowers for Sakura..”_

Sasuke's brows furrow but he eases back and remembers Ino's face when she found out Sakura wouldn’t wake up, no matter what they did. Bringing Sakura flowers could mean anything but Menma waited outside and he couldn’t afford the light twinge of jealousy. He wasn’t allowed to act like Sakura only needed him and Menma. _“You can ask a nurse to put them on her nightstand. You should hurry, because they limited her visitor curfew to maybe four hours a day…”_

He runs off, before Ino could thank him.

 _“He’s a cheap flirt like always- Don’t even know what these other girls like about him. I told you that Menma is cooler.”_ Hinata comes out of the bathroom and stands beside Ino, who’s engrossed in reading Sakura's room number. They enter, slowly and Hinata tenses. _“She’s still not waking up, is she?.”_

Ino dejectedly shakes her head and places the tulips next to Sakuras IV. They looked pretty next to Sakuras faded pink locks. They take their time, sit there and observe Sakura's subtle rise and fall of her chest. At least she was alive. _“Maybe she doesn’t want to wake up…”_ Ino whispered. Hinata sharply inhales but doesn’t comment on her agreeing to Ino's unfortunate conclusion.

Sakura irritated Hinata, to no end. 

It started in their early academy days, when Sakura would always find excuses to not take part in sparring sessions when it was her turn. The worst to Hinata was that the teachers always allowed her to be excused. Her irritation grew when Hinata saw how Menma and Sakura grew closer through their special lessons or when she was one of the few girls to not fawn over Sasuke. It made Sakura a natural enemy in the Hyugas eyes. It grew worse when Ino had begun to grow fond of Haruno- for no reason whatsoever. In retaliation Hinata had declared she’d beat Sakura in whatever it was-be it love, strength, looks ranks. Anything and Haruno never once talked or fought back.

Hinata was careful for her constant advances not to count as bullying- which it really wasn’t. Sakura’s results in a lot of subjects had been tied with hers numerous times. Then there was the time where Hinata hated Sakura for good- the time higher ups decided which Genin teamed up with who. Not only didn’t she get to be on a team with Menma but Sakura also ignored everyone around her for good after the announcement.

When the Chunin exams started, Hinata had predicted Sakura would rise above a lot of genin. She did. Until something had happened to Team 7 that changed every single one of them. Sakura had changed from the timid, shy girl to the disrupted and angry person who’s had a hard time trusting others. Yet there was a spirit within the pinkette, Hinata wanted to see in action. Not much later she did.

In the finals of the Chuunin exams, Sakura showed a side of herself no one knew. After Hinata lost against Menma, Sakura fought the Gaara guy in a way that represented her as a person. Rough and complex but beautiful to look at. Justus that she never saw, techniques Sakura had never shown to anyone.

That’s when Hinata wanted to fight Sakura for real-not just because of her jealousy involving Menma and Ino. Now, however, is not the right time for it and she knows. They’re left to wait for her to wake up, and welcome her with open arms.

 _“She’ll wake up, Ino._ ” Hinata smiles when Ino turns to her, trying not to cry. “I hope so too..”

++++++++++++++++++++++

_“How’s the foot?”_ Menma's sudden voice startles Lee out of his wake. He sheepishly moves his bandaged foot to indicate that his recovery steadily went on. Kakashi had done a great job. _“Oh hello Menma! Congratulations for receiving the Chuunin rank and for your father's new Hokage post.“_ He tries to bow but Menma holds up a hand, gesturing for them to sit down on the nearby bench under a large oak tree.

_“Thanks.”_

_“How’s your team? I heard what happened to Sakura-san. I’m very sorry”_ he meekly expresses his condolences. Lee supposed that’s the only comfort he can offer- but he doesn’t tell Menma that he kept visiting Sakura secretly. Not everyone knows that the latter liked her and should stay like that. For the better.

 _“We’re trying to recover. Sasuke is busy enough himself and I’ll be going to visit Suna with my mother, in order to see Gaara.”_ Menma knew that Lee and Gaaras fight in the prelims resorted to a broken knee and damaged bones. _“Kankuro wanted to disqualify himself, but his father and Guy-sensei refused. He regrets what he did to you, Lee.”_

Lee nods. _“Kankuro was here, he apologized to me and offered help in any way. We settled things a long time ago.”_

 _“If that’s the case, then that’s okay.”_ Menma confessed. _“I had a hunch you’ d do it yourself.”_

 _“Gaara didn’t intend to hurt me that way. He’s misunderstood like me in many ways.”_ Lee laughs _."_ _I kind of expected him to apologize to me- I, like the responsible adult I’m trying to become, was chivalrous enough to forgive him. You’ve done it too, right?”_

Menma huffs. _“I did. If it wasn’t for him helping us fight off the enemies, I don’t know if Konoha would’ve survived it. I need to become responsible to save people I care for.”_ He eyes the sky and sees a cloudless horizon of blue, whispering sweet nothings of hope. Lee inhales and Menma feels a bandaged hand settle on his back.

 _“You know, I’m sure people tell you this enough, but sometimes I think you should rely on others too.”_ Lee warmly smiles at Menma. _“Everyone knows you’re a great Chuunin and a good leader but teammates are there to help you, not just for protection.”_

 _“I realized that. It’s why I’m trying to do everything I can to help the other two.”_ Menma rolls his shoulder and clutches at his shoulder blade. It’s been strained after he carried an unconscious Ino to Kakashis located whereabouts amidst the attack. He’s been treating it the right way, Lee comments on his scars too and Menma shrugs with his other shoulder.

They talk a bit more and Lee finds out that Menma would be eligible for the Jounin rank but refused for the time being. While the others were busy helping with the construction, he’d be of help to them whenever he can- Since he voluntarily wanted to become Konoha's ambassador, in Minato's stead. 

Lee was awed to say the least. _“It’s a lot of responsibility. It’s you were talking about, Menma- You fit the role.”_ A bitter feeling welled up within Lee. _“I wish I could do something so great.”_

Menma doesn’t bother to comfort him. Instead he stands up and reaches out to Lee. A sudden gush of wind and the sunrays kiss Menma's back. His shadow appears larger and Lee’s amazement radiates off of him. Menma doesn’t smile but there’s a determined glint of comradeship in his blue eyes and Lee finds his hand involuntarily reaching out. Menma sometimes equaled a ray of hope. Kakashi and Guy would often talk about how Menmas traits are so similar yet so different from both his parents. 

Lee finds that absolutely untrue. 

To him, Menma is like a tower of never ending strength. There was no brute force behind his calm demeanor. He was like the wind- sweeping people off their feet when he storms through like a tornado. In other ways he was like the calm before a storm. Bluntly put-Menma Namikaze was a terrifying boy that would rise up to be one of the most remarkable Shinobi the history had ever seen. At least in Lee’s eyes.

 _“You should focus on yourself and your teammates for now. The more you help yourself, the more you help others around you. I learned that too.”_ He says all competent and reserved. _“Those who leave their comrades behind are worse than scum, Kakashi used to say that.”_

Lee deeply nods. _“You’re absolutely right.”_

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

  
  


_“Lady Tsunade!”_ Shizune was growing tired of Tsunades constant rampages. _“Please, you need to rest!”_

 _“I’ve heard you the first time Shizune but I need to treat every single one of them. Hadn’t it been for these damn curse marks, these kids would be in a better shape.”_ She calls back.

Their run down house was well located within the depths of the forest in Otogakure. Otogakure was tinier than she had assumed but she welcomed it greatly. The rumors said she was the Otokage but she had Kabuto take up the role and act as a decoy. Kabuto and her had to talk anyway, so when she entered the makeshift hospital chambers of Orochimarus older hideout, the children opted to stay quiet.

A boy, as old as Kabuto stood up and greeted her. _“Lady Tsunade.”_ Jirobo. Tall , with a lot of bodymass and a unique orange Mohawk. He had been the first one to bow to Tsunade. Having been mostly trained as a bodyguard him and the others would not know what it meant to communicate like teenagers their age would. It had enraged Tsunade to no end when they got to know that Orochimarus had pledged loyalty to the leaf, leaving even Kabuto behind. 

It had been awfully uncharacteristic of him. Tsunade had talked to them, had fought them one by one and ultimately managed to make them believe that they had been brainwashed and used for Orochimarus benefit. All these years. Tsunade doesn’t spend time engaging in a useless attempt to reassure them that their lives could be normal again. Orochimaru had taken care of that. _“I’ve seen the results. I’m sorry I couldn’t heal all of you. I have tried to lift the curse as best as I can.”_

Another boy stood up and huffs. Kidomaru. Smaller than Jirobo with spider-like features. His pair of arms doubled and it was a gruesome sight of deformation to Tsunade. _“We told you there’s nothing you could do, old lady.”_ The curse mark stayed spread out on each of their bodies. Having had them for so long, the cure had been useless. Mebuki would’ve been able to heal them, since the extraction Jutsu revolved around the technique of the sword of Totsuka. Mebukis charms had purifying light chakra in them, but with her death the charms lost their power as fast as a Blossom wilted in summer.

A more saccharine voice fills the chambers. _“You had a plan. Was it successful?”_ Tayuya, a girl with muted dark red hair and a fierce aura. Tsunade had assumed she was an Uzumaki but her chakra nature didn’t equal the Uzumakis in the least. 

She’d been trusting from the get go, prompting her other teammates to open up. Maybe because both of them were female? _“Did you really kill Konohas Hokage?”_

 _“You could say so.”_ Her voice sounded empty and uncaring but Shizune knew that Tsunade would’ve preferred less blood on her hands. Shizune narrows her eyes at the four but Tsunade shakes her head. They had a right to be suspicious to her. After her fight with Orochimaru, they thought she made them her prisoners. Tsunade had no interest in that. Righting Orochimarus wrongings was her first step to get rid of the mistrust they felt towards her.

Even if she failed miserably.

Tsunade was about to ask where their fifth member is, when a mop of neatly braided hair enters her vision. _“Lady Tsunade…”_ There he was. His teammates reluctantly make place for him. Dressed in typical Otogakure attire Orochimarus initial host stepped forward. Someone Tsunade had treated with more care ever since she had diagnosed him with a severe illness. Shizunes pained expression tells everyone in the room that Kimimaro wasn’t in the best shape. She immediately motioned for the whitehaired boy to sit down for the examination after Tsunade had given her heads up.

The last boy out of Orochimarus wicked experiments came out of the shadows and wordlessly strutted over to the rest. _“He’s been like this ever since you left, Lady Tsunade.”_ Sakon or Ukon. A boy lankier than the rest, with his grey haircut in a neat bob and dead fish eyes. Two heads, one mind. Cruelty at its finest. Tsunade looks at the bunch and finds that they were uncertain how to live their lives without serving a purpose. Even if that purpose should’ve been their own selves.

_“Shizune, please take Kimimaro to the other room and examine his blood levels for me.”_

_“Alright..”_ They took off, with Kimimaro being quiet and obedient enough that the others of his team were reassured there was no danger.

 _**“** _ _I know what you’re thinking.”_ Tsunade begins after she sits down on a nearby chair. _“You’re thinking I have ulterior moves. Maybe you’re thinking about killing me.”_ She chuckles. _“I wouldn’t be surprised. You have the right to be suspicious of me.”_

The bunch eyes her warily and doesn’t say anything in return. Tsunade takes their silence as a definite yes. _“I have no proof of my sincerity other than saying you’re free to leave whenever you like. I have never been interested in extraterrestrial studies to uncover the secrets of the world. Unlike your Lord, I want to help people-Even if I oppose my own people.”_

A scoff makes her smile. _“The hopes he gave you were false and dirty expectations of his experiments to achieve power he could never have. His twisted sense of morality had turned him rabid. Kabuto and you are the prime example for it.”_

Tayuya inhales. Sakon and Ukon narrow their eyes and Kidomaru glares at her as if she’s the enemy. As if Orochimaru would appear every second and try to fight her. Their bewildered faces tell Tsunade she needs to let them settle down properly and open up to her. _“Kimimaro trusts me and you trust him. Should I tell you why?”_

A little story time and a lot of talk should be enough. They had seen that they didn't stand a chance against her and even if- Tsunade was the only one who could treat Kimimaros illness, due to her knowing his background. _“Kimimaro is the reason I have decided to help you out. You should know that I don’t make light of killers once I have them where I want them to be.”_ She tilts her head and threatens for anyone to say something. _“Orochimarus' messed up morality allowed you to think it’s fun to kill and spill innocent blood, despite being children. I don’t stand for that. Kimimaro is a good example.”_ She stops for a second. Their attention span is remarkable to say the least. They almost seem intrigued by her words. Probably because Orochimaru only ever needed them in order to achieve his goals.

 _“The Kaguya clan was known for their cruelty and for their blood thirst. According to Kimimaro he had left the clan and the village. He was afraid he’d become a monster.”_ Tayuya nods knowingly. Despite their differences and Kimimaros power level being on a much higher level she tried to understand why Orochimaru had chosen him as the next host after he failed to possess Uchiha Sasuke or Haruno Sakura.

 _**“** _ _Leaving Orochimaru's plans aside, Kimimaro's body started to change and he sought after the next best target he could find.”_ She clasps her hands and crosses her legs. _“Orochimaru had Kimimaros distant cousin in mind and that happened to be Sakura Haruno, whose mother had been ruthlessly killed after Orochimaru had pledged his loyalty to Konoha in order to atone for his crimes.”_ She discards her outer robe and switches her legs. _“Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”_

 _“Actually no.”_ Kidomaru answers. _“What does this have to do with us? I can understand that you want to protect Kimimaro now but how can we believe you don’t want to kill us? We know who you are, after all.”_

 _“You deserve respect.”_ Tsunade begins. _“You’re not a charity case if that’s what you’re thinking. I want to help you because I see what this world has done to you and I don’t have it in my heart to judge children who didn’t know better. Before you deserve death, I think you can have the chance to redeem yourselves.”_ Her eyes bore through him and the rest.

 _“Life is like a sculpture that you cast as you make mistakes and learn from them.”_ She stands up and nods one last time. _“You’re free to leave-You can stay here with the other civilians and help me. You can come and go as you please but beware of me._ **_Should you leave and I see you doing the things I oppose, I will not hesitate to punish you accordingly.”_**

Tsunade leaves no trace after she teleported herself into the examination room where Shizune had been finished with Kimimaros routine.At the same time, she manages to scare Shizune. _“Lady Tsunade, please stop doing that!”_

Tsunade smirks. _“I’ll note that for the future. How are the results? Do you have anything for me?”_

Shizune and Kimimaro shake their heads. _“No matter what technique I use or whatever Orochimaru had in his recordings- The cause for his sudden condition is unknown. His blood pressure and his lungs are fine but his heart keeps beating in unsteady rhythms. Other than that, his vitamin reserves lack. He needs to get out more often.”_

 _“Did Orochimaru imprison you?”_ Tsunade asks Kimamaro.

_“No. At least not like you’re imagining. I wasn’t allowed to go out that frequently but I can tell you that I started to feel like this three weeks ago."_

Tsunade gasps. _“Three weeks you say..?”_ Shizune looks shocked. They were thinking the same. _“Your cousin's mother died 3 week ago and Sakura herself should be unconscious as of now. My intel told me that they haven’t managed to wake her up.”_

Kimimaro straightens up. _“I know it’s too much to ask but I would like to meet her. If what you said is true- If Orochimaru had known that Sakuras and my clan share the same blood then she’s the only one I have left.”_

Shizune bites the inside of her cheeks. _“Don’t you think she’ll be repulsed?”_ Kimimaro hadn’t thought about that. A relative appearing all of a sudden proclaiming themselves her family would be strange. Tsunade then begins to chuckle.

 _“No she won’t. She’ll feel that you’re her cousin and she’ll immediately accept you. That’s what makes the Haruno clan so dangerous. Forgoing all of their individual and weird abilities, they have a strong bond with their families._ _Since their main chakra source is the Ying energy in their souls, they’re able to sense their own family members better than a common person.”_

Shizune makes a happy noise. _“Really? Then that’s good! They can meet-“_ she’s quickly interrupted by Tsunades darkened expression. _“I’m afraid it’s too soon. Sakura needs to accept the death of her mother and see for herself if the village is worth fighting for. I won’t force her to come with me-"_

 _“She has to wake up and fight her inner turmoil. The Jutsu you put her under is nearly undoable. Only a real Fuinjutsu master could break the complex systems of the Haruno seals.”_ Kimimaro closes his eyes. _“I understand why you put her under it. She would’ve died or would’ve taken her own life.”_

Shizune nods. _“I know where Jiraya is, Lady Tsunade.”_

 _“It’s too soon. Sakuras body needs to recover and her mental state is still fragile. The slumber will help her regain some of her lost energy. If the time is right, we’ll make our moves. Until then we need to lay low. Konoha is searching for us.”_ Tsunade exits the room.

_“We need to be patient.”_

_**“** _ _Patience is the key.”_ Shizune admits defeated.

_“Kimimaro, why don’t you and the others go catch some sleep? I have the feeling that the next days are going to be eventful.”_

  
  
\---------------  
  
  


**The shell**

She spits the remaining blood onto the stone cold ground and lets the wind ruffle long golden tresses reflecting the moonlight. It was a magical sight- much too beautiful for an unsightly village.

 _“Please don’t do this!”_ she pleads, while her body trembled. Was it due to the cold gush of wind that blew past her shoulders or the unyielding stance of her counterpart? The hospital wear was thinner than anything she’d wear but she had no time- Saving a life was more important than her own anxiety taking over her. Her counterparts chilling gaze unfortunately inspects her from head to toe.

Sakura only watches her.

If there was anything remotely unsettling about Ino Yamanaka , it was her switch. She was downright terrifying at times. Not terrifying in a frightening sense. Ino Yamanaka was an honest to god person and would do anything to ensure a friendship- because friends matter to her the most. Family mattered the most to her. It was her ability to touch people’s hearts in a way only kindhearted people could. Kind hearted people are rare nowadays. Ino Yamanaka’s biggest weapon was her emphasis- Her ability to **feel** what others feel in the same way. To experience the same hurt and understand their pain- and it frightened Sakura to no end.

Since there had never been anyone she’d forgive for their attempts to uncover the harsh truth painting her nightmares a dirty black.

Ino’s fighting spirit led Sakura to understand what humans are really made of. People she knew, those who considered her a friend, had hearts that bled for her sake. Sakura never asked for their tears but she ended up being on the receiving end of bitter feelings and disappointed expectations. The outcome of all of this was that Sakura had to make sacrifices-just like the village had sacrificed her mother- Something that had made her decision final.

She rejects Inos love. She can’t carry the burden to be someone who **is** loved. Usually the one **giving** love is her. She’s the one caring about others because she was used to it. It was never the other way around. Yet she couldn’t demand things of others, when she pushes them away the moment they get too close.

_Sakura knows how conceited her morals have gotten. Maybe always have been._

As though even now, the blonde enigma stands there with unshed tears in her eyes and fists bruised from a fight both of them couldn’t stop. At her wits end, Ino had decided to give it her all but failed to understand **why** Sakura had chosen to erase the deep carvings of warmth in the roots of her heart. If she had any heart at this point. If she did have a heart- she’d reciprocate Inos blinding love. Most likely, Ino believed. Instead like elders tended to say- **Love is but a fleeting thing**.

There is no Sakura Haruno anymore. There is only Sakura, a clanless hidden gem that slipped out of Konohas grasp- Out of Inos grasp. She made it clear to her…friend?(Sakura can’t define what binds her to Ino in a way that refuses to let her go.), in that night in front of the gates to the outside world.

Haruno begins to laugh unbelieving of the influx of anger and frustration Ino had dared to show. _”You have no right to be angry with me, Ino.”_ Sakura was always the stronger one, if not the strongest of them all. 

The exhaustion in Inos legs slowly crept up her spine and her body was sure she couldn’t keep up anymore. Her condition worsened ever since the Hidden Mist Village launched their attack. She had spent days at the hospital near Sakuras ward at that time. Usually she wasn’t allowed to even set a foot outside her hospital room. 

Kakashi had lectured her on that- but something made her chest clench when she saw a shadow pass her window. Minutes after they saw each other Ino immediately tried to cast her mind transfer jutsu on her. Because for some damned reason Inos mind screamed and clawed at the bars of a rotten cage Sakuras other part had fled into. She wasn’t even able to get in- That’s when she knew, there was so little she knew about Sakuras abilities that it scared her. 

Her blood boiled. It wasn’t usual for her to lash out at others. Ino is certain about her own beliefs being somewhat contradictory but she couldn’t help herself. If it meant manipulating Sakuras mind to keep her safe, alive and by her side- She’d do anything. _**Absolutely anything.**_

Sakuras ragged breath turns into a smooth intake of cold air. Her glowing green eyes refocus on Ino She replenishes in the silence of the moment and soars into the sky and Ino only stares. Her arms defensively remain in front of her, trembling from exhaustion, the cold and maybe even fear. Ino underestimated her in a sense, thinking that Sakura would hold back. She was wrong to think Sakura liked her enough to spare her- but once you pick a fight with people like her- they don’t back down. The blonde stares open mouthed, tears stricken face up in the air. There’s no chance she can defend herself any longer. Sakura let’s her bangs cover her eyes but she knows when she lands, that her breath ghosts over the expanse of Inos pale cheek.

Ino, alarmed, jumps back and Sakura brushes her longer bangs back. Her own bandaged hand is sweaty and Ino thinks that there is a little amount of blood since some stiches reopened…Her choppy hair is almost as short as Menmas at this point- When Ino looks back, Sakura got her hairstyle when she came out of the bathroom in the Chuunin preliminaries. Looking more like the sturdy Cherry blossom tree Konoha loved. Short, androgynous hair that complimented her boyish characteristics. 

It was ironic and sad altogether. Haruno Sakura had always been distanced, bullied and so different from the rest. She never cared for her appearance- But that particular day had shown Ino that she had already given her heart to the almost-defector- she’s trying to convince to stay right now.

The moon laughed upon Sakura, loved her.. Mockingly, so unlike her, Sakura cocks her head to the side and stares at Ino’s shocked expression. _“Did you really think you of all people can stand a chance against me?”_

Ino clenches her hands, puts them against her heaving chest as if her words left a ugly mark in her heart-As if Sakuras image in her head had transformed to Tsunade Senju of all things. _“I don’t want to fight any longer, please just listen to me!”_ Most probably Sakura resembled a traitor in her eyes when it was Konoha who betrayed Sakura in the first place. It was too hard and tiring for Sakura to explain things over and over again.

_“I know what you planned. Are you really that naïve and think you could lead me to a real fight within the walls of this damn village? The authorities would come right away and I’d be unable to leave. The Anbus are nearly anywhere. You’re lucky were on the training grounds.”_

Konoha ninjas tended to be thickheaded and too naïve for their own good. Something Ino became, something Sakura used to be.

 _“Why would you leave us then? Is it not enough that you lost your mother? Sakura you know Sasuke and I-“_ Ino tried to reconcile but was cut off by Sakuras scowl. Since when did Sakura have so much hatred in her?

 _“It’s_ **_because_ ** _I Iost her, that I made the decision! You or Sasuke have no say in this!!”_ she yelled. _“Who assigned you to observe me? The new Hokage?!-”_

Ino voice booms in the night. _”You’re wrong!”_ She gulps and tries to come to an end with the endless tremors of her body. _“You’re wrong..”_ The impact of Sakuras earth jutsus or better the impact of Sakuras changed demeanor towards her, made her face the bland reality. Ino had failed to beat her, had failed to make her understand through her fists. Sakura was lost in the clutches of a woman that killed their Hokage, for the sake of a village that was already corrupted enough.

_“Why would you join the woman who killed the Hokage, Sakura?!”_

It was against the rules to join traitors and leaving Hinata behind was no option either. So Ino had to settle and make up her mind. She wouldn’t betray the good in Sakura or Mebuki for some unreciprocated love. In Inos eyes the Sakura who shined brighter than any crystal she came across, shattered into pieces. Out of these shards another thick shell had been built around a more fragile Sakura.

 _“You’re forgetting that Sarutobi was the one who has my mother and my father’s blood on his hands.”_ She answers.

 _“How can you be so sure it was him who ordered her assassination..?”_ Inos voice finally cracks. _”Sakura please, we don’t want to lose you!_ **_I_ ** _don’t want to lose you!“_

_“You never had me. Just like the rest of that bunch you call friends, you’re living in a lie. Your father and uncle keep secrets from you, Ino.”_

That was Sakuras only answer. Ino realizes, that her crush-whether what she felt was true love or a fleeting idea of it, was gone. The subtle smiles she received were gone. Where silent happiness adorned the huge forehead of a pretty teen, there were only creases of anger and hurt of a disappointed warrior princess. In no way would Ino ever admit, that she still secretly yearned to understand every part of a soon-to-be traitor she had come to like more than anyone else.

_“I-I don’t care if they do! I can live happily enough without knowing every dark secret Konoha hides from its citizens! Tsunade Senju keeps poisoning your mind, Sakura and in the end she gets to keep you and use you for her own benefits!”_

_“If that’s what it takes to get away from this hell, I don’t really care what she does to me.”_

They fought and Sakura had already given Ino her answer but talking always seemed to do the trick with the pinkette, since the soft hearted heiress of a the extinct clan was always of a more pacifistic nature. Until now. Yet testing the waters and buying time was the only way to secure the safety of her former friend. Maybe the Anbu would come before it’s too late. Sakura, seemingly not wanting to hurt Ino, simply disappears- and Ino knows exactly where she’ll be the next second- Because they find themselves at the other end of Konoha. At the bench where they ate their first lunch together.

**_It lies heavy as a stone in her throat, this bitter memory and feeling of a first love._ **

This moment right here? This marks their first argument, their first fight and Ino wanted to cry. So she moves as fast as she can and Sakura stands there- not moving an inch. Ino places her hands just a couple of centimeters under her half exposed collarbones- There’s the slight difference of height between the two of them and Inos heart goes haywire- Though she knows that this situation could’ve been so, **so** different. Instead of fighting and trying to keep Sakura safe, they could’ve stood here under the moonlight, while on a night walk. A date. Even if they’re too young, even if these 14 years of life have taught them nothing. 

_They mean nothing because this is not what Ino had wished for. At least not with tears filling their silence._

_“Why are you doing this?”_ Ino starts _. ”What can Tsunade Senju give you that we possibly don’t have..?”_ Wrong words. They were wrong and Ino knew. _”Sakura, please tell us what we can do to understand you!”_

 _“What exactly do you want to hear, Ino?”_ she answers, calm as a wave before a storm. Her calloused hand move up to Inos swaying hair, while she averts her eyes. Her backpack doesn’t feel lighter like she anticipated. Ino sees that. _”Did any of you ever really try to understand what life had given me at this point? What did Konoha ever do for me?“_

At this, Inos tears finally get the better of her. _“That is the problem, Sakura! You never gave me or Hinata the chance to understand you! Was it because you were on a different team…? Even Menma and Sasuke have been at their wits end with you!”_ A hiccup escapes her throat an Sakura seethes but she continues. Inos hold on Sakuras shirt tightens and she unconsciously leans into Sakuras hand, like a starved cat asking for love- That is what she felt like. _“You always brush people off but still care for others to the point of forgetting your own self! -How do you expect someone to understand you? Your actions and your thoughts always contradict each other!“_ She closes her eyes and her long lashes glisten in the moonlight. _”How can I make you understand that you won’t find happiness when you leave us?”_

With this Sakura lets up and pries Inos hands away, while her own hands enclose Inos slender wrists. Their arms are midways in the air and Ino has to look up a bit. Sakuras face pinches the slightest bit and Ino can see her anger mix with her uncertainty. 

_“Finding happiness? What makes you think you I want to be happy?! “_ Ino shakes her head in retaliation _. “You may be able to look into my head with your damn jutsus but you can’t predict the future!”_ her scowl swallows Inos newfound confidence in one bite. _“Nor can you control my heart like the rest of village did. Not anymore.”_

If there was one thing Sakura was good at, amongst other things she exceeded, was her way with words. She could make you swallow what you said and turn the blame on you and Ino, knowing that took the bait. A grave mistake in Sakuras eyes. Somewhere deep in the midst of her memories she sealed away, Ino was a special light that didn’t need to be snubbed away by her never ending anger towards people she hated. Ino Yamanaka was always like honey. Sweet, rich and full of gentleness- but so clingy that it made Sakura wanna puke. 

_“You of all people should understand me the best, Ino. Since you’re always so benevolent. I shared more with you than I did with my own supposed teammates.“_

She lets go and puts more distance between them, Ino takes more steps forward. Sakura dug her nails into her fist and hated herself more for what she was about to do. She knows it wasn’t like her to lash out or declare fights like Hinata did-Especially not Ino.

 _”Now, you’re saying you don’t understand me? You were the one who left me alone when I needed you the most, since my team had done shit for me. Where were you when Hinata had crossed a line she shouldn’t have!?”_ she asks. _“I was the one who got hurt, because you believed that Hinata was right. In the end it was me who cried- it was you who made excuses because you regret stopping the fight.”_ She pauses and looks Ino straight in the eye. _”You felt that she had a **right** to force herself on me, after I was devastated because my mother died in the hands of some unnamed Anbu who was probably ordered to kill her! For that, I’ll never forgive you, Ino Yamanaka..” _

_“But, I just—“_ Ino stops herself.

She gasps for air when Sakura walks towards her with an agonizing slow pace. That is the others cue to finish the meaningless bout. A genjutsu, when used on an emotionally subdued Ninja with a weaker spirit than her opponent is the most effective to take them out at least for enough time to plan an escape. As if Ino had seen it coming, she tries to get way but it’s the silhouette of Sakuras dead mother that makes her stop dead in her tracks. Ino had believed Sakura when she said she lost the ability to see ghosts. Yet, she thinks, it wasn’t the entire truth was it? Her abrupt stop is a millisecond enough for her former friend to trap her and take her out. Sakura had always been a genjutsu type. A dangerous person through and through. Ino was always under the impression that her love, her flower always treated her special. 

_That thought got justified as Sakura punches her hard enough in her stomach._

_**She wasn’t special anymore, nobody was.** _

At least Ino can say she tried to fight her. At least she can tell Menma, Sasuke and Hinata she tried to talk to her, tried to convince her. In the end, she succumbed to the dream of a land full of white lilies and sweet nothings. And it was cruel.

Inos body felt as heavy as a stack of flowers Sakura would bring her mother. It was far too lithe and far too light for her liking. Thus Sakura was forced to look at Inos betrayed face. Her hazy sky blue eyes try to refocus and Sakura concentrates a string of chakra onto her hands. A move she had copied from Tsunade not too long ago. The gates looked inviting and would surely lift the burden and the title of off her shoulders _._

A Konoha ninja. The sound of it made the pink haired teen’s guts churn and wither in the most disgusting way. A split second passes and she’s reminded of bloody, velvet lips smirking- that is when Sakura had finally understood that Ino had been right. Ino’s words made Sakuras resolve stronger. The others were foreign just like the ghosts calling for her, just like the bodyless people surrounding her all of a sudden. Inos fruitless try to prevent her from doing what she desires the most is sign enough that Konoha keeps telling lies to their people- not even the new Hokage himself was spared the upcoming treachery against him. Ino was happy living her life in a lie? 

_**So be it.** _

Somewhere Sakura had thought about taking Ino with her but today prove her what she really wanted. Sakura wasn’t able to give that to her. Maybe once. Not anymore. One last look at Ino and she is all “silence and beauty” in her arms but Sakura lets up, places her onto the warm grass and admires her sleeping form- The blonde almost got to her- **almost.**

_“I don’t expect for you to forgive me but I can’t stand being in a village that reminds so much of the things I could’ve had.”_

_++++++++++++++++_

_“I guess we could’ve just asked you to come with us normally, instead of ambushing you on the roof a hospital…”_ Tayuya taunted.

Orochimarus former test subjects, tell her to come with them a second time that night – They had associated themselves with Tsunade after she was able to free them. Now they’re acting like her escort roop and Sakura doesn’t appreciate it in the least but leave it to Tsunade to come up with ideas like that. The sick experiments, the inhumane things that Orochimaru had promised them? Everything crumbled under Tsunades fist and her wrath. She destroyed his hideouts, had his own minions burn down his laboratories and ultimately took over his village before he pledged his false loyalty to Sarutobi. 

_Tsunade made sure to leave her mark on Orochimaru._

Just like Orochimaru had betrayed them, they betrayed him. Sakura was left to choose to believe these fallouts. (She did **not** believe _them_ or _Kabuto_ _Yakushi_ a thing. That’s why Shizune hopefully kept her eyes on them.)

 _“You’re **lucky** I’m not Tsunade.” _Sakuras answer was simple. She looks at them and feels pity.

A team made up of 4 deserters and another one she got to know of- A cousin of hers. Someone who shared her bloodline. Tsunade had been able to find data and researches within Orochimarus labs and made other terrible funds. Half of his researches involved the DNA for the spiritual cores the Kaguya clan and Haruno clan shared, making them distant relatives. Kimimarou Kaguya was just as much of an outcast like her. 

_“We have to wait for Kabuto.”_ the grey haired bestialty mocks. Sakon. Or Ukon.

The biggest one steps forward and watches Sakura as she looks off to the distance. _“Is nostalgia taking over, little girl?”_ Tayuya follows her gaze. As do the others. Sakura bites the inside of her cheeks.

 _“I know where Kabuto is.”_ She takes off. They moved faster than lightening only to stop in front of the big cherry blossom tree. Here Sakura remembers the fire jutsu the Hokage had taught her once upon a time. To use it against the tree the Hokage had dearly loved, to destroy the defenses of Konoha and rob them off the last ounce of her clans energy they had shamelessly misused? It would do her good. 

_If not for revenge, it was for a lesson._

_“So that’s the famous cherry blossom tree…”_ Kidomarus clicks his teeth. Ukon snickers. _“Guess I understand why Orochimaru was so interested in it.”_

Kimimarou moves closer to Sakura and she leans her head against his shoulder. _“They have used the spiritual chakra to fend off ghosts and other lost souls within Konoha, have they not?”_ he asks.

Sakura subtly shakes her head. _“Maybe hundreds of years ago. My mother and I were the last Harunos to ever exist- since my father vanished out of thin air..”_ Her hands rake over the old grey bark, that crumbled every time she applied pressure to it. _“The last bit of my mother’s energy was used to rejuvenate the tree- that it holds on as long it can before I was about to be the energy source to calm people down-Trivial uses..”_

Kimimaro’s blank face was enough of an answer to her but never the less she kept talking-

 _“Since my Mom died, the tree is losing its power. Maybe that’s the only good thing that happened ever since the events of the last months.”_ Kimiamro nods. _”Maybe that’s why Orochimarou aligned himself with Konoha...”_ Sakura then readies herself to perform the fire Jutsu but Kabutos voice invaded her thoughts. _”I’m going to make sure he regrets it.”_

_“Are you sure you want to destroy this? The current Hokage knows nothing-“_

_“Yeah, that’s exactly why. All of the villagers are the same anyways.”_ She mourns.

Kabuto moves out of the shadows and sighs. The jutsu is pretty to look at but her body clenches in the most painful way when the fire reaches the petals. Her head hurts and her skin burns. Is almost as if these flames of wrath were directed at her- almost as if her conscience burns her alive and loathed it. 

Kimimaro knows, rushes to her side and he himself grows agitated when the tree catches on fire for good. So that is why Kabuto tried to warn the others.

_“The tree is connected to her soul. Orochimarus research had concluded this before Konoha knew it- the tree was in a bad shape because Mebuki kept getting sicker. Day by day.”_

Maybe that’s why Tsunade had taken a risk. Maybe that’s why Tsunade had won the gamble. The young ninjas watched as the last memorial for the Haruno clan within the walls of Konoha burned to crisps. The ashes were swept away by the strong wind and Sakura wordlessly turns around. There were remains, some parts of the thick bark was still there, some branches have broken away and fell off to the side, where Mebuki Hharunos memorial stood. 

_Sakura couldn’t bear to look at it._

Regret swallowed her whole and Kimimaro bars the gist of it. Since his body reacts to the damage taken.

 _“A bold move, Sakura.”_ A red haired girl. Tayuya was her name as far as Sakura remembered spoke up bemused. _” Even though you know why the tree was so essential to Konoha. You must really hate this village”_

 _“It’s enough that you know-“_ she coughs _. “It’s enough that it took Tsunade-sama to betray her ancestors”_

Kimimaro shoots Tayuya a warning glare and helps Sakura shift her weight in the right way. It would take her some hours to restore her energy. Judging by his own condition, he had problems lifting her frigid body onto his side. For the record. Tsunade had been working on his condition for quite a while and he was luckier with her than he had been with Orochimaru. It was still surreal for him, though. 

Orochimaru had betrayed all of them, had left them behind to infiltrate Konoha and Sakura knew it. She chose to keep quiet about everything. Had chosen to see Konoha fall under the regime of Orochimaru and swore to take back what belonged to the Haruno clan-

When both of them found out, that their families were distant relatives, sharing their blood. He was overjoyed. In the short amount of time he was able to see Sakura, he had found out more disturbing things. Things Orochimaru had kept quiet about and under no circumstances would he allow him to get his hands on her. Kabuto saw a lot of himself in Sakura after all.

 _“Konohas defenses are down. I think they have their hands full, fending off those poor tormented souls all at once. Even your moms charms and the shrine can’t do much without you, little Haruno.”_ The deformed guy, with his clone seemingly woven into his own body, hauntingly slouches over her. Kabuto grasps his collar and whisks him away. The older of them defensively moves onto her free side. _“This will give us a good head start. Maybe seven hours or so.”_

Kimimaro sighs. _”We need to make a stop in Otogakure first- Hoshi village is at least 3 to 4 days away from here.”_ Sakura nods.

_“You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, Sakon.”_

Kimimaro shoots back as Tayuya wordlessly eyes Sakuras quivering from.. It was then, that Sakura noticed a familiar person heading her way. She relaxes and makes Kimimaro stop, only for the whole squad to come to an abrupt halt. Kabuto narrows his eyes and makes out blazing red hair, longer than he had in memory. A fist comes his way but the hand is stopped by one of Kidomarus arms.

Golden chains head for Sakuras body and if it weren’t for Kimimaros weakened state he’d have deflected them easily but something about that chakra makes his own blood boil. An Uzumaki? Red blazing hair, golden Chakra chains- the person he’s heard about a lot. The Uzumaki who used to be an experiment of Orochimaru as well- Its a girl, with shoulder length red hair, blazing like the blinding red of the setting sun at the horizon.

She practically dripped with molten lava as she forcefully rips Sakura out of Kimimaros grasp. He lets her because he knows- Sakura is telling him. She’s Someone…she treasures and he’s not sure what to think of the warmth entering his body when he looks at Sakura letting herself be hugged to death.

 _“A sensory type…”_ Tayuya mutters as the chains hover protectively over each of Sakuras limbs _.” I thought Uzumakis were dead when that Uzushio village got destroyed…”_

Sakura sighs into Karins messy hair. _“Karin, you’re here…”_ her voice sounds rough with exhaustion but rich with bemused tiredness. _“So you got my message.“_

The red head vigorously nods and tell her she’s been looking for her everywhere. When she was about to tell Sakura how she escaped the special ward, she stops all of a sudden. Kabuto lingers but makes a move.

_“We were asked by Tsunade to escort her to Hoshi village, what are you of all people doing here anyways, Karin?”_

_“Something I should’ve done much sooner.”_

_She narrows her eyes at him. “I can’t really blow our cover since help is coming our way but I can feel Shizune-san coming. Sakura was the one who freed me and gave me heads up.”_ Karin glares at them, not trusting a single soul but knowing Tsunade, she had no other choice but to believe them. _“Knowing you, you’d just leave me behind, Kabuto.”_ Sakura breathes into her red mane.

_“We need to move as fast as possible. The night is only going to give us more hours ahead and Hoshi village isn’t around the corner.”_

_“C’mon then, let’s go.”_ Kimimaro comes forward and Karin gasps. _”Kimimaro! It’s you!” Kimimaro all but nods._

_He knew her, from brief interactions and supposed she was just as betrayed by Orochimaru as them. In an instant, It’s none other than Shizune herself approaching them._

_“You guys are taking too long.”_

_“Well sorry but Hoshi village is not around the corner.” Kabuto mimicks Karin. ”Furthermore we really need to get going. Yamanaka saw Sakura and this dumb squad attacked her before asking her to come with her. Most probably Konoha will send forces that will take Sakura back.”_

Shizune runs a hand down her face- _“ I can’t wait until Tsunade hears about this.”_

_++++++++++++++++++++_

  
  
  
  


Hinata can’t process what just happened to her. It had been a rough morning. Her training routine with a still obnoxious Neji wasn’t enough anymore. She felt as if she had to step up her level. After she fought Sakura, in her pitiful state, which she knows wasn’t fair-Hinata felt the surge of adrenaline she had always searched for. All along, her gut kept telling her that Sakura Haruno was the perfect training partner, the perfect rival- The person she could beat and then feel good about It afterwards. However, seeing Ino uncontrollably sobbing, quiet and graceful like she tended to be- in the Hokages office-

She realized then and there that what she had done, was wrong. Morally, physically and on many other levels. Lee would call this foul sportsmanship and Tenten would one up her. Never let Ten Ten get mad at you.

The following situation unfolds in front of her pearlescent eyes: The fourth Hokage was standing behind his desk with hands clasped, almost threatening to draw blood with his nails, with his proud back facing them. The Hokage title suited him. While Kushina tried to comfort her best childhood friend. Menma and Sasuke weren’t there yet.. If it hadn’t been for them looking shocked when discovering that the big cherry blossom tree had been partially burned down, Hinata would’ve laughed at all of this. But Inos blank stare told her enough. Uncertainly adorns their faces when Minato abruptly turns around and eyes Sasuke and his own son with a disappointed yet hated gaze, when they burst through the door after they completed their mission.

_Hinata wonders how he can keep calm._

_Menma slowly approached Ino, wanting to know what on earth was happening when he catches the glimpse of his father . It seemed to Hinata as if they communicated in their own way and Menma seemed to catch on fast enough. So fast that he decided to let Ino do the talking. The fact that Sakura had been the only one missing in this room, made everything worse. Hinata had never seen Menma act like that. Uncertainty was never something that made itself look good on his whiskered cheeks._

Ino took a couple of deep breaths and shoots accusatory glares at each one of her friends before turning to the Hokage himself- She confessed the unthinkable. Something Hinata had never seen coming.

 _“Sakura…”_ she starts, trying her best not to cry. _“Sakura has left the village last night. I was the only person who had seen her- in hopes of subduing her I tried to fight her but I had to be mindful of the risk a fight could’ve brought within the village…”_ she hiccups. _”I couldn’t stop her, Lord 4_ _th._ _I’m weak, I know.“_

Kushina caresses her hair while telling her vehemently that there were things that were inevitable.

The Hokages gentle gaze seemed to do the trick as he moves forward and inspects her wounds. _” I see the effort you’ve put in. I know of Haruno Sakuras uncertain power levels. You’ve done well. You’ve still been on watch and shouldn’t be out of the hospital- I have seen your records. As well as Hinatas..”_ He finishes. Minato questions her. _”I know we’re short in time, but did she tell you where she was heading or with who she was going?”_

Ino nods. _“Tsunade..”_

Menma glares. Tsunade Senju. The enigma even Orochimaru was scared of. Sasuke bites his lip and Hinata inhales sharply-Then Sasuke stammers _”But saw her at the hospital yesterday- I was there with Menma. We were there the whole time-.”_ Inos disappointed look shuts him up. Menma still hasn’t said anything about it, waiting for the right moment to ask questions. That’s when Hinata speaks up, clasping Inos clammy hand _“I should take responsibility for this..”_

Minato shakes his head. _“I was at fault for sending her teammates and her sensei on a mission.”_

Kushina kneels down. _”Tell us everything you know.”_ She speaks up, and gestures for Hinata to talk. Minato closes his eyes for a few seconds before making his final decision. _“Menma, Sasuke.”_ The two of them perk up. _”Please go and get all these Chunin and Genin I have listed in here. Be as fast as possible. Hinata I need you to stay here and answer some questions.”_

Hinata tells them about everything that had happened at that point. Minatos hunches were true all along. It was no secret that Tsunade Senju had claimed some sort of protective ownership of the last standing Haruno to walk the soils of the Shinobi world. After Orochimarus laboratories and his planned feud against Danzo had been found out, he was under arrest- making Obito and Kakashi the only ones familiar with his hideouts. Minato had sent both of them to ruins of Orochimaus multiple hideouts, thinking that Hinata and Ino were the best choice to look after Sakura- It was his mistake.

Minato was a point where he had to make decisions based on the situation at hand.

 _“I challenged and provoked her and if it wasn’t for Ino stepping in, I would’ve…”_ Hinata confesses.

 _“ I see.”_ Minato nods. _“Given the situation Sakura Haruno has been put through and Tsunade taking advantage of that , it’s safe to assume that Sakura might’ve been manipulated. Was there anyone else you saw, Ino?”_

 _“I heard multiple voices on the roof top after I saw Sakura fight off 4 members of the former Otogakure village- including Kabuto Yakushi.”_ She whispers.

Hinata whips her head around. _“Kabuto? The glasses guy that was with Orochimaru?”_ Ino nods.

 _“Nicely observed. At least we can assume that there are a total of 4 people with her heading towards Otogakure”_ Kushina shrugs. _”Maybe even more, since Tsunade knows what she’s doing. I rarely doubted that she’s not a good strategist.”_

Minato stood up and lays his hands on his desk. _“We’ll send a retrieval squad. A total number of 9 people. Since no Jounin capable enough of leading the team is there; I’ll have to make an emergency call. Ino Yamanaka and Rock Lee can’t go due to their physical conditions.”_

Ino lowers her head and tunes the Hokages voice out. He was right. She’s still in no condition to fight and she’ll probably be sent back to the hospital, where Rock Lee had to spend a month in a coma. As long as she was there, she visited him frequently- as did Hinata who was discharged not long after her fight with Menma. At the time Sakura had to be hospitalized due to the aftereffects of Mizugakures coup d’etat against Konoha. 

Sakura, due to her injuries and overuse of chakra, was sent to the hospital- coming out after just two days when she had heard that her mother had been taken to a private ward, in the depths of Konohas T&I department. After she had gotten to know that Tsunade Senju was after Orochimaru, she began to grow more distanced. It sent Hinata into a frenzy. Not one month after the attack, Konoha was doomed to fall again and Ino wished that day would’ve never been there.

With Orochimaru being arrested and taken care of- Otogakure had accepted Tsunade Senju as their Hokage- allowing her to inherit Orochimarus laboratories and turn them into dust. After Kabuto helped Sakura infiltrate the T&I quarters only to find out that her mother had been dead after Mizugakure attacked them. That’s when everything went spiraling down.

Ino wasn’t there when Sakura lost control. 

Ino wasn’t there when Sakura had collapsed. It was Sasuke who had taken care of her, Kakashi had found her and Obito and Menma were busy subduing Kabuto who had managed to escape with the help of some unknown person close to Mebuki Haruno.

She was there when Sasuke and Menma returned with another Sannin. When Sakura woke up, when Sasuke had tried to comfort her. Ino had been sent out of the room joining Hinata in corridor. They were left to visit her while she was conscious at times. At times Rock Lee was there too, flowers in one hand and sweet smiles in attempt to console Sakura. Despite all her losses and the tragedy that had befallen her, she stayed civil but closed off and sometimes unapproachable. At times Sasuke was there to help her and Sakura never said a thing to any of them. She was void of all the things that distinguished her from the rest. And Ino wept. She couldn’t do anything when Menma and Sasuke were sent on a mission and as she volunteered to watch after Sakura, Kakashi had given her thumbs up- As if it was one of the most noble things friends did nowadays. 

It probably was.

Hinata never knew how to approach Sakura after the events that took place. As strong as she is, so is her inability to be compassionate- Slowly but surely Sakura began to change in front of their eyes and when one day, Ino visited her in her white room, she was nowhere to be found. That’s when Tsunade appeared.

That’s when everything went downhill.

Ino wanted to follow Sakura, knowing she’d be on her feet when wasn’t supposed to be out of bed anytime. Lee had brought her flowers. She had asked her father to pick the light pink carnations. It’s not that Ino had known what exactly her feelings towards Sakura were but there was one thing she was absolutely certain about. She had come to like Sakura more than she ever liked anyone in her life. That is why she wanted to show her, that Ino would never forget Sakura. Ino was determined to show Sakura that she can be a hero too- A repayment, or rather a commitment to be there for her for whatever means possible.

A carnation shows a person their close bond and reassures their attachment towards each other.

Lee was so kind to bring Sakura Daffodils everyday, wanting to show her that both of them could work together towards a new beginning. A bright, fresh beginning. The flowers in her hand, Ino had headed to the rooftop when she heard hushed voices and saw an enraged Hinata behind the door. As if masking their chakra was not important, they leaned onto the door and had tried their best to listen to Sakura’s uneven voice. Another voice joined her, rich and deeper. Older. With her Byakugan Hinata had gasped when she stepped aside to give Ino the view that shocked her. 

She immediately knew, who had joined Sakura on that rooftop. She had been scared to death. Not because Tsunade Senju was intimidating but because she was scared that she had to fight her. Scared of the outcome.

 _“I know how it feels to lose someone important to you and trying to not condemn anyone but yourself for it.”_ Tsunade had said. _“I knew that Mebuki loved the village and it tears you apart that you can’t just leave everything behind.”_

Ino didn’t hear Sakuras answer to that. _“You knew my mother?”_ was the only thing she had asked.

 _“I did. I knew her, Yes.”_ Tsunades heels clacked against the grey rooftop and wind blew past Inos hair. If Tsunade knew they were there, the older woman didn’t act on that knowledge. There had been a tiny spot between the door and the frame. It had given Ino access to the scene unfolding in front of her. She saw how tall and youthful the Slug princess was. She had crouched down in front of Sakura and placed her strong hands on both of her shoulders. Ino and Hinata hadn’t predicted that panic was stronger than a defense mechanism. 

When Sakura did nothing and deliberately let Tsunade talk to her, Ino was sure that Sakura didn’t see the legendary Sannin as a threat to her or to the village. Hinata had been on the verge of busting through the door but Ino had held her back, shaking her head- Saying that it would’ve been too dangerous. That they should call someone. In truth she desperately wanted Sakura to refuse Tsunades whispers of sweet nothings. It didn’t happen.

 _“Come with me, Sakura.” The kids gasped simultaneously at the older ninjas proposition. “I know how it feels to be betrayed by your own village. It’s why I left myself.”_ **_It’s why she killed Sarutobi._ **

_“How do I know you’re not planning something…?” Sakuras voice was rich with exhaustion and a spark of anger. Ino thinks about Sakuras rich, green eyes wobbling in agony….“What do you want from me of all people? I’m not special. If you want some unspoken power-“”_

_“I’m not Orochimaru. I don’t use people for my benefit. I don’t do experiments. I’m a nobody who saves lives because this world is corrupted enough as it is. Of course there are people who don’t agree with my way of living.”_ Tsunades laugh wasn’t filled with ill intent but Hinata and Ino could make her sassy nature out. As if Sakura was entertaining to her. Ino bites the insides of her cheek. The older woman’s heels clacked again and Hinata saw that Tsunade had put some distance between her and Sakura. _“I’m not forcing you to come with me.”_ She pauses and looks back at her, with mysterious eyes. 

_“I put you under that jutsu to save you, not because of your ability the village is after. You can live your life in here, if you feel up to it- but remember.”_ Her bloodred lips curl and Ino can see Sakuras bewilderment, _almost_ adoration. _“There is no destiny. So you shouldn’t doubt your instincts, Sakura.”_

Tsunade had promised Sakura a better life, a better future- Something worth fighting for and Ino wanted to scream but her fear was far stronger. Of course Konoha didn’t notice Tsunades presence. As soon as Tsunade left, Hinata suddenly bolted through the door. Ino sees her anger, as she nearly tears it out of its hinges. When she tackled Sakura to the ground, who was still weak from her shock Ino just stood there. Sakura was still grieving for her lost mother. Ino it’s sick and twisted to find Sakura lying on the ground with the same mixture of rage and shock she had felt at that time. Limbs bound by the love she had for the both of them, she stayed by the doorframe and watched. The flowers were still in her arms. They threatened to be crushed in her hands, with how white her knuckles grew while gripping them.

She wasn’t useless. She was helpless and that time she chose to be.

 _“We’re over here, trying our best to be there when you need us and you go ditching us the moment some old woman declares herself your new mom!?”_ Hinata words had shaken Sakura out of her trance.

Sakura had kicked Hinata off of her, drawing blood from the Hyugas nose. Sakuras strength was still chaotic- So was her mind. The conclusion was what ultimately held Ino back and made her watch a fight, that should’ve never taken place. Hinata continued her reverie of accusations, from wrong ones to right ones. Hurtful ones. _“Do you know what Menma had to risk for you to wake up after that hag had put you under some magical jutsu? There was a chance you would’ve never woken up again if that other old Sannin wasn’t persuaded! They had to free Orochimaru-and keep him under surveillance!”_

 _“What are you doing here?”_ Sakura had stood there and Ino had done the same, though she was at the door waiting for something to happen. Waiting for Hinata to talk sense into someone who needed help but was blinded by her own misery and need for justice. It was natural that Hinatas rage came to no end. _“No one asked for your opinion on this- I didn’t start the academy to let myself be saved by the likes of you!”_ Sakura had never been the type to spew insults. To Ino, it seemed the years of surpressing her rage at the world had finally sipped through her broken heart. It wasn’t pretty. It was gruesome to look at her saviors shaking frame and the sheer bloodlust.

 _“Oh no, it’s exactly the opposite. Sometimes I think you just started being a Ninja to cover up the fact that you are a coward who can’t fend for herself, Haruno.”_ Hinata had outright laughed, for the whole hospital to hear.

Sakuras eyes narrowed. The waves of anger and bitterness radiated off her. So much that Ino winced. To this day she knew that Sakura was the one who had unconsciously held her back. For a good enough reason.

 _“Is that all you came here for?”_ Sakura had growled in response _. “To laugh at me? Go ahead and then leave.”_

Hinata huffed. _“I laughed at you the moment you brushed me off when I wanted to make friends with you- It just showed what kind of poker face you hide behind, Haruno.“_ Ino had bitten her lip at that because it was true. After the Forest of death, after Sakura had shown for once that she cared for those around her, Hinata wanted to get to know Sakura more than ever but the pinkette kept ignoring her. _“You know what? You always had your issues that were more important than everyone else around you. I can’t blame you for not knowing what the term friend means.”_

She had gestured to herself then- _“I was busy training and ensuring that Ino had at least one friend she didn’t have to run after like the lovesick puppy you made her out to be!”_

At that Sakura seemed have fully turned her attention to her. _“This isn’t about her, or you!”_ Sakura had screamed. _“What I do had been never your business-This is about-“_

_“You, who the hell else!?” Hinata yelled. “It has **always** been about you.You don’t know what everyone of us went through after we saw you go crazy- “ _

Ino unconsciously agreed with Hinata. What were they supposed to do?

Sakura was bruised and beaten as she arrived to the quarters only her father had access to- the building was in flames when they arrived. Sakura was in the centre of the ruble desperately trying to get her mother to wake up. When people tried to approach her chakra went crazy- Everyone who came near her had been threatened to the point of death. Sakura lost control and before the building threatened to collapse, her, mental state was the result of her screaming he lungs out. Kakashi had tried to talk to her and calm her down but the more they tried to corner he, the more she lashed out.

At some point Ino had been grateful for Tsunades sudden appearance at the scene. She had known that Mebuki had died under the Hokages order- or under his influence. However, when she appeared right behind Sakura....

 _“You nearly died in front of us and then suddenly that Tsunade woman appeared and put you under some Jutsu you wouldn’t wake up from later on! Ino nearly collapsed because she was worried sick about you!.”_ She had paused. _“You’re pushing every one of us away, you loser.”_

That had been the last straw. Ino had not believed that Hinata has been able to hurt someone like this. But Sakura was the perfect example. Her face was contorted, full of a mix of remorse and hurt and most importantly rage-at everyone in the world. Hinata was calm, much calmer than her but had dared for Sakura to justify her being quiet about Tsunades plans with her.

 _“If Menma was here, he’d be disappointed in you.”_ Hinata cocks her head to the side and activated her Byakugan. _“Or maybe Sasuke and Menma aren’t here, because you disappointed them to the point of them voluntarily kicking you out of your team. I mean you always thought of them as strangers instead of teammates.”_

Ino was about to retort, Ino wanted to scream but all of a sudden Sakura was speeding towards Hinata _“What do you know!?”_ \- as if the bitter Hyuuga had planned a fight-

 _“No..”_ Ino had whispered. It was her fault. If she had been the one who found Sakura first and had actually said something, it wouldn’t have escalated that quick. Ino saw how Sakura struggled. 

The Haruno had never been someone too keen on fighting. She stayed in the shadows and let others fight her fights- A characteristic Ino never understood.

It wasn’t Menmas or Sasukes fault nor was it Kakashis fault. The things that happened to Konoha stripped Sakura off her loyalty towards the Leaf village, one by one. The last thing that had given her the rest was her mother being taken away from her. She was alone and Ino knew what she meant when she said she felt alone. Because sometimes even the closest friends that call themselves family never replaced the warmth of a mother or the gentleness of a father.

Sakura never got to meet her father and was forced into the world of adults at an age, where Ino had been busy picking flowers and playing princess. Where Sakura had run errands as a child to keep her mother healthy, Ino had pranced around like the heiress she was groomed to become.

Hinata had never been able to understand that. Sure, the blunette had known what it felt like to be an outcast. Avoided like the plague by the main branch of the Hyuugas while she had to work for herself. What Hinata knew about adulthood was love. 

Love for someone who barely looked her way and Ino never had it in her to tell Hinata that she’s been on the wrong path. That Sakura wasn’t like them. But there they were.

Sakuras team was not there either. Kakashi had joined Obito in his mission, leaving Sakura in her and Ankos hands. Sasuke had protested but Menma as the Hokages son had to attend important matters. In the end, Sasuke ended up joining Menma to the tea country. The others never knew if Sakura had accepted them as her friends and she had understood why the pinkhaired blockhead was reluctant to accept people by her side. Sakura is selfless and will give you her utmost loyalty, will protect you at all costs but she fails to understand that protecting someone with your life means giving them the title of a friend. Or someone worth protecting in their eyes. She’s just done it because she felt obligated to do so. Because it was what was the most logical to her.

If you can’t accept love, you can’t give love. If you can’t trust others, others can’t trust you-Everything in this world works both ways but is grey instead of black and white.

She doesn’t know who she is. Ino had remembered Sakuras words after the Chuunin preliminaries.

_“I can’t make friends when I even don’t know myself. How can I allow other people to get to know me, before I don’t realize who I am?”_

Ino had watched as Hinatas punches landed. Some of them successful and some of them not. Sometimes, even though Hinata had decided to fight with her Byakugan on, she failed to see Sakuras moves. This rooftop fight was nothing else but venting. The tension these two always had either revolved around Menma or their own issues.

Jutsus over jutsus, wind that blew her way- feral cries. It hadn’t been a fight between Shinobi. This had been a fight between two childish girls. Ino hadn’t thought about how Sakura had managed to knock Hinata off and kick her so hard, that Hinata writhed against the fence.

Inos heart screamed when Hinata would attack Sakura in midair only to smash her against the cold rooftop. When Sakura head butts Hinata, Ino thought she heard a bone crack.

It wasn’t long before the two of them had put some distance between them and got caught up a heated stare match. Ino still hadn’t been able to move. As if something told her to stay out of it- as if she wasn’t wanted there. Her gut told her to wait for the right moment.

 _“What the hell do you want me to prove to you?!”_ Sakura panted. Thin trails of blood escaped her slit lips. She had lapped it up like it was nothing.

_Hinata glared. “This is the first time I’ve seen you get so worked up.” She points to her headband. “You know that Menma would never accept you like this. I could easily beat you!”_

_“This isn’t about Menma! This is you completely misunderstanding me!”_ Sakura roared _. “ I don’t care what anybody thinks of me-least of all people you_.” She had pointed at Hinata and threw her other hand in the air. Sakura was really angry and Ino kind of understood what Hinata had meant at that time. People rarely saw Sakura agitated or angry.

Ino had been reduced to an onlooker, anticipating what each party had to say for themselves. She had wanted to hear something but wasn’t courageous enough to define it for herself. She was the coward out of all of them- She had visions and needed them to be true or else her dream of becoming something great would be in vain. She understood that she herself was unable to do anything by but having had Hinata and Sakura by her side, had always given her strength. 

If these two were to break apart-Ino wouldn’t know what to do. But she still kept watching. In hopes of her not having to do anything. Cowards should stay out of line.

 _“Why don’t you just admit I’m stronger than you, hm?”_ She pulls the sleeves of her long sweater up to her elbows and shows Sakura her bandaged arms. Even the pinkette couldn’t mask a tiny spark surprise.

_“I lost to my crush, and I was furious for once. I was angry that I lost to him because he didn’t even see me as a true opponent. It has always been you kept his attention on.”_

Sakura had opened her mouth but closed it as fast. She had averted her eyes and stared off to the distance. Her scarred hands brushed her messy bangs out of her face. _“Why do you keep mentioning him every time you talk to me?”_

 _“Because you fail to see that there are people who genuinely believe in you!”_ Hinata yells. _”I was thrilled and angry at you when I heard that you were promoted to a Chunin, while I stayed a damn genin, Sakura.”_ Hinata smirks. _“I always wanted to fight you but not without you donning the thing that makes us, us.”_ She points to Sakuras throat. Sakura prefered wearing her head band like choker- She never once had wrapped it around her forehead.

 _"Not without us being the on the same page.”_ Hinata repeated.

Sakura immediately knew what Hinata had meant and Ino’s heart clenched at that. Hinata was still Hinata, despite her sudden lust for fights and strengths.

 _“We were never the same to begin with- I don’t need that thing.”_ Judging by her tone, Ino had seen how Sakura has had enough but Hinatas reaction to Sakura admitting that the headband wasn’t of any importance to her, was scary. None the less, Sakura ignores Hinatas scowl.

“ _You want me to admit something? Fine.”_

Sakura slowly approaches Hinata- Her gait was uneven and she had to hold her head. It probably hurt. When she was two arm-lengths away, Sakura surged forward and quickly grabbed Hinata by the front of her shirt.

 _“You’re stronger than me.”_ Sakura began and Hinata just let herself be cornered against the fence. _“What else do you want me admit? I’ll do it here and now, if that means you’ll leave me the fuck alone.”_

Hinata began to scowl. _“I know you’re hurting. I want you to admit that you need our help. Provoking you seems to be the best way. You’ve always been easy to read, even without the Byakugan.”_

Her other hand had clasped Sakuras wrist and slowly fought Sakuras unforgiving grip off. Hinatas smirk was mocking and Ino had the urge to barf.

 _“_ _You feel inferior to others, that’s why you keep hiding behind your damn clan dignity, you weakling.”_

With roar Sakura had punched Hinata in the stomach and kept them coming- Hinata had held back. In retaliation, Hinata threw Sakura in the air and had avoided a crystal shard heading her way.

 _“Help from you?! Don’t make me laugh!”_ Sakura had still managed to land gracefully. Ino had known that Sakura is mindful of her earth Jutsus that could destroy the hospital and endanger any patients. She had been too obsessed with her rage to give in to Hinatas poor attempt to console her. Because that’s what it had been-Ino had to admit that Hinata was reckless and brusque- That she had no tact whatsoever but if she’s a person she likes in danger , it’s natural for her to react. With Sakura, her best friend had a certain obsession that turned her rabid and angry. Hinata still saw Sakura a some rival in means of clan heritage, strengths and most importantly Menma. That changed, slowly into a comrade ship even Sakura couldn’t deny at times. Hinata had matured to a point.

_“There is your fire, Haruno! I fucking knew you’re just playing the pacifist!”_

Only some point.

 _“You’re holding back too, Hyuuga_!” Sakura shoots wind Shuriken at her and Hinata had easily defected them.

 _“I’m holding back because I could easily take you out.”_ Hinata had laughed. _“I’m psyched!”_

_“You’re talking too much for someone who has the upperhand!”_

Ino had witnessed how Sakuras new mindset had worked. Sakura knew that she had no chance whatsoever against Hinata. The last thing Ino was forced to watch was having Hinata activate her mystic palm. Sakura had no jutsu of that repertoire, had no use for flashy Jutsus and Ino had wished Sakura had found a way to escape the fight. Because Hinata hadn’t made any attempt to stop it. 

What Sakura had done was jump at Hinata with a hand engulfed in her crystal armor, loaded with tons of Chakra that was precisely concentrated at the tips of her fingers. As though Sakura was ready to pierce through Hinatas heart. The rays of the sun reflected the colors of the rainbow in them and that’s what made Sakura so extraordinary from them all. She was different yet the same. Sakura was a logical fighter-a technique driven pacifist.

Ino had never seen a molten lava rage within her stormy eyes- She oozed killer intent. That had been her cue. Just before anything bad could’ve happened Ino finally managed to surge forward and had casted her mind transfer jutsu on Hinata having made them stop. Sakura had been stopped by Ankos snakes, trapping her frail body. Ino sees how Sakura bares her teeth at Hinata and everyone else-

 _“Let go of me!”_ she had screamed.

Anko and Kurenai had subdued both of them in an instant. _“Drag the Hyuga away from here, Kurenai, or so help me god, I will report this to the Hokage. Now.“_

When Ino dispels her transfer jutsu, Hinatas expression shocks her. She was...sullen. Sad wasn’t the right emotion. Her best friend had a dreadful lingering sense of guilt written across her face. Hinata hadn’t looked at Sakura when Anko released her. Shortly after Anko had given all three of them a lecture, Hinata saunters away. The worst thing was that Anko got to know about Tsunades infiltration and had ordered Hinata to report to the Hokages office while Anko notified Obito.

“ _Get your damn student under control, will you!? I swear you and Kakashi owe so much.”_

Obito sent a clone their way. Somewhere between Hinata telling her that she should have intervened sooner and her own shenanigans, she spots Sakura on a nearby tree behind the hospital. Ever the eavesdropping specialist she was, Ino had listened tentatively as Obito attempted to talk sense into his student. 

_“You’ve been through a lot. I know that.”_

Her eyes narrow at him and he has trapped her in a very comical way. There were thin threads of wire chaining her to the three bark. Somewhere Ino had thought, that she’d have easily cut through them with her crystal Jutsu. For some reason, Sakura had looked more conflicted after Obito had talked to her. Their conversation was filled with the rights and wrongs of the world. It was stuff, Sakura had been tired of hearing when she suddenly became agitated. A smirk had almost never adorned her face and Ino found herself frightened at the thought of her staying like this.

Filled with rage and hatred for the world and herself.

 _“If you know what I have been through you should know that it’s not your place to meddle, since you always focused on the other two.”_ she had talked back at him with a venomous edge.

Sakura had been always supportive of her teacher, never wanting to disrupt or disappoint them. Ino had registered that Obito didn’t see Sakuras response coming. Not in that way. The older mans eyes close and he lifts the mask off his concealed eye. Sakuras stunned reaction hadn’t fazed the Jonin at all. One side of his face was completely bruised- painfully scarred. 

_“I’m sorry that I have given you the feeling of neglect, but….”_ His eye was sealed shut but Ino had known he could perform perfectly even with just one eye. As if he knew she had been standing there, turns to her and smiles- A smile only adults knew of. Sakura had been to invested in her of momentum of shock to notice Inos presence. After a couple of minutes Obito strengthened his grip on the wire. Sakura hissed at that. She struggled before Obito had begun to talk.

_“I knew you’ve been mature enough to find your way. I guess I was too quick to assume that you were so brilliant that you didn’t need my guidance. I have left you to your own devices-_ _and I failed you miserably.”_ He had stood there, watching her with steely eyes. _“I can understand that a part of your heart has been ripped out. I can understand your grieving. I really do, Sakura.”_

Sakura had gritted her teeth and her nails had dug into the wood behind her. _“Your guidance? Left me to my own devices? What do you understand about my mother’s death!?”_ her voice had nearly startled Ino.

_“How do you dare to stand in front of me and tell me that you understand my pain, when you’ve never been in my shoes!?”_

Did she always have such a strong voice? Obito lets her scream at him, let’s her struggle. He lets her vent because Ino had seen the pent up frustration. She had seen Sakura cry only **once**. From what Kakashi had told her in her countless check ups, Sakura rarely cries.

Kakashi was always so obersvant and she supposed that the headdoctor of the hospital knows what he talked about.

Ino had wished that Sakura would just curl into herself and weep. Like children their age did but _no_. The pinkette always chose to burden herself and seal her emotions away. Hinata was right about one thing. No one knew who the real Sakura was behind that mature façade.

Ino had felt the urge to cry.

Obitos eyes grew melancholic, pitiful that had seemed to enrage Sakura even more. Until her Sensei had gestured to his scars. The not-smile was back again and Ino didn’t feel comfortable at all.

 _“This is the price I paid to protect one of my friends. That was a success.”_ He paused. _“Another dear friend of mine, had to bear the consequences of my foolish attempt to be heroic. I also lost my family, you know?”_ the grip on the wire had loosened and Sakura remained quiet, staring at her Sensei with angry bewilderment. Ino had been engrossed in his words as well.

 _“I have blood on my hands, just as much as you think you do, Sakura.I was the same as you at first. I pushed Kakashi away, who had been the one who had suffered under our loss the most. I pushed everyone away until I slowly succumbed to madness.”_ He rasped and had kneeled down.

Obito , Ino knew that from Menma, was a very quiet and gentle person, but would grow scary as soon as something threatened to happen to the ones he loves. Yes he may be ruthless at times but he knows how to treat young genin, whereas Kakashi was his counterpart that took care of other things. Mental awareness, safety- Obito and Kakashi had been inseperable and thus, they had gained the most peculiar trio within the Konoha rookies. Ino had seen how Obito had lowered himself, crouching in front of Sakuar slumped form.

 _“Succumbing to madness, can destroy you and others around you as well. What Hinata did was wrong. You’re absolutely right. But what you were about to do, was worse.”_ He met Sakuras hooded eyes. _“I keep telling you this and I hoped that at least you, would understand me the best. I underestimated the pain you suffered and focused on getting you better without knowing what was wrong in the first place.”_ His rueful smile had shunned Sakuras angry outbreak.

She had only looked at him with disbelief.

_“I was the one who ruined Kakashis shinobi career. Kakashi was the one who helped me out of my miserable state. Without him I wouldn’t be here. I repayed his kindness with pain. I nearly made the mistake to turn my back on him and destroy him too.”_

_“What are you trying to tell me!?”_ Sakura had yelled. _“Why are talking about things I was never interested in!?”_

 _“Not just as your teacher but as your guardian, as an adult. I took responsibility for your life, Sakura. Just as much as Kakashi did. There was always the chance for you to withdraw and stay with your mother. You could have abandoned the shinobi life for good.”_ Obito had responded. _“ I talked to your mother about you, Sakura. Kakashi did too.”_

Sakura glares at him and snarls. _“Who gave you the right to talk to her- I-“_

Ino had shaken her head. Sakura was in the wrong- Obito had tried to tell her that he cared for her, that he had taken responsibility for her and Mebuki but Sakura only saw impudence any action revolving around her wellbeing. Sakura was almost too conceited to notice that people cared for her because she helped them too. Not to pity her.

 _“Sakura. Listen to me.”_ He had shut her up. At least Sakura was civil enough to stay respectful. _“I want what’s best for you. You neglected yourself. Your existence revolved around the protection of your sick mother who was wronged. I completely understand what you feel because I lost a person dear to me too. “_ he sighs heavily. _“Menma, I , Sasuke, Kakashi. Everyone cares about you. They want to help you and it’s absolutely normal for you to push us away at first.”_

_“Why do you keep me bound then!? If you say I have the right to mourn for her, let me be.”_

_“If we let you be-. You’re going to suffer more than you do now. You don’t need to accept our help immediately but we are a family. I found a family in the three of you, Sakura.”_ Obito had squeezed her shoulder and Sakura attempted to yank it away. _”Those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. You were always the first one who acted upon that and now, the others want to show you that they cherish you too. I know that nobody can replace your mother or what she meant to you but ”_

Ino frowns and had done nothing but watch the entire scene between student and teacher. What Obito had said was true. Sakura was in need of help and if a woman like Tsunade had managed to capture the broken pieces of her heart with just one sentence, how desperate must have Sakura been? Obito points to Ino who shrieks as Sakuras eyes settle on her.

Obito had watched how Sakura calmed down. Her shoulders sagged, her expression had grown disappointed- She settled back and looked at Obito through her long bangs. She eyes her hand and Ino had seen how she clenched it around a leaf faloling down. Obito had loosened the wire further.

_“There are many kinds of love that can help you heal. If Kakashi had been here, he’d have told you something like that right? He’s the one who dotes on you the most.”_

His clone had disappeared.

Not much later Ino remembers how it had been only her and Sakura in her hospital room.

 _“I had to stop the fight…I’m sorry-“_ she had attempted to talk but Sakura had interrupted her.

_“The fight was unnecessary, you’re right.“_

_“I’m sorry for what happened, I just stood there and did nothing.”_ She stammered.

Sakura had stared off into the distance- _“Next time you shouldn’t butt in. You should’ve just let her kill me.”_ Ino had been shocked. _“Also, If you’re here to ask me to come to that funeral- I won’t. You can tell Menma or Sasuke to go alone..”_

The topic change had been sudden but Ino welcomed it and loathed it. _“What are you going to do about…”_ Ino folded her hands on her lap.

 _“They already buried her, there’s nothing I can do.”_ Is all she had to say.

Furthermore, she refused to visit her mothers grave.

_“Could you leave me alone for the rest of the day, Ino?”_

There had been no need for Ino to stay, she knew that. Ino had known that Sakura didn’t need a body guard. Yet leaving her alone had been the worst choice she ever made that day.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_“This is everything that happened 2 days ago, Lord Hokage..”_

Hinata and Ino avoid each other’s eyes.

In this dire situation, Kushina wasn’t allowed to talk to Minato as her husband, but as the right hand of the Hokage who lost a family member to the clutches of a dark play that called itself Destiny-or better. **_The history that made mistakes._** The door bursts open and the other Genin enter, Menma and Chouji being the only ones with a Chuunin vest. Hinatas loss was foreseeable, even for her own clan. It was a close call- Id Mena hadn’t figured out how to beat Hinata in the last seconds of teir fight- She would’ve been the winner an come out as the Chuunin now. It was the right decision, to leave Hinata with the Genin rank. Today prove that and it was the wrong decision to have put Haruno Sakura together in a team with her own son. 

If Menma had paid more attention to Sakura and not respect that girls mindless attempts to distance herself from them, she would’ve been safe and sound- not corrupted. She felt as if it was their fault. No it was their fault. So she turned to her husband and plead with him- To let her join them, to let her show Sakura that somebody cared- That people can receive help even if they don’t call for it.

That she more than just one mother that care for her, and countless of siblings that could die for her as well. And Minato? Minato relents, knits his brows, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Menma. But he keeps quiet. Tell her with a heavy gaze that he allows her the attempt but that it’s his fault too as much as it is Konohas _._

_”Kushina, I’ll have you join the children and ensure they come back safely. As the only person of the A-rank, that is currently available I assign you this S-rank mission.”_

_“Understood.”_ With a firm bow she turns to the kids, she looks at them with a blank face. 

Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Hinata and Menma wait for her command. She takes a deep breath. _“Everyone that was listed as Team members of the retrieval squad is to find themselves as quickly as possible at the frontgate. Have Kiba track Sakuras scent with this-“_ Kushina hands them the necklace Mebuki has kept hidden from Sarutobi all along. Not daring to as where she found it, Menma takes it and orders the others to get ready. As Sasuke is the last one to go through the door Ino runs after him and catches him in the hallway.

Ino stops the boy and he stands there anticipating what she wants to lecture him all about.

 _“Sasuke, please wait for a moment!”_ She calls.

 _“We have to hurry- Ino I-“_ he’s about to turn around when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.

 _”Just for a second.”_ Her voice threatened to crack and tears already gathered at the corners of red rimmed eyes. She looks remorseful and disappointed but knows that she has to hurry with what she want to tell her once upon a tie best friend.

 _“I know what you felt when you heard she left us. It’s no-ones fault. I understood that when she told me that she hoped I’ll understand one day..”_ She starts and sees him tense. She knows what kind of feelings he had for her and how conflicted he is with his feelings for a certain other someone that’s been by his side more than she ever was . _”I know we feel the same, so please, please don’t do anything you’d regret. I’m asking you, to watch yourself and not be blinded by your feelings because it’s what already happened to me-“_

Sasuke turns his head away and clenches his fist. _”I know.”_ Is all he said before running away. Maybe from the truth, or from his own ghosts haunting him- as Sakura had told him.

Ino sinks down, _remembering how ruthless Sakura has trapped her under a very strong Genjutsu._

++++++++++++++++++++

On their way to Hoshi village Kabuto took a good look at Tsunades future protegee. He wasn’t jealous. Tsunade and him had a talk about him becoming her next protegee but he was the one who declined her idea. Instead he chose to become the Otokage, although the world knew her bearing the title. But the other villages were in for a stall. It would be too soon to spill any details. They managed to strip Orochimaru off everything he ever worked for. Kabuto had rediscovered who he is after Tsunade had talked sense into him. 

Kabuto couldn’t fathom why the world hated Tsunade Senju as if she was the evil of everything. He found out why his heart hurt for people who were similar to him. Because he himself had someone who was dear to him and Orochimaru destroyed it- his home, the orphanage worst of all his mother figure was taken away. So when Tsunade came, when he and her had a fight, he had seen why Tsunade chose to leave behind a villlage based on bloodshed and misery. Maybe other people would never understand her but he did and he chose to follow her. When he looks at Haruno Sakura, by Uzumaki Karins side- he laughs to himself.

Someone as peculiar as her was confined in the depths of a village, Orochimaru would die to possess. And now, the woman with a strength of million men has shook the world by its core and took away Konohas most prized treasure. It felt good to be needed but it felt better to be feared and respected. Love was an artificial thing based on human behavior. Kabuto didn’t need it- Acknowledgement was his petrol and he receives it from Tsunade in a way he never did before- What bad could it be to spend some time observing her way of vengeance? The next years were going to be eventful ones when he imagine what Haruno Sakura could be molded into.

Shizune suddenly stops. Kabuto furrows his brows when he watches how Shizune frets over Kimimaro and Sakura. He sees how Sakuras breath gets uneven and Kimimaro pales.

Their health depleted. He tries to heal Sakura but can’t get the gist of her condition-neither can Karin when she to heal Sakura. _“The further we go away from Konoha the worse she gets. Why?”_ Karin brushes beads of sweat away and tries to keep Sakura as steady as possible. The latter as if in trance, sags pitifully and heaves. Kimimaro is in a much better shape but his body has tremors that scare his teammates.

Shizune manages to heal Kimimaroo as best as possible and it wasn’t long before he recovers, in hindsight to Sakuras worsening state. _“The Haruno have been residing in Konoha for a long time- it seemed as if their spirit is connected to the Shrine- Mebukis spirit still resides in Sakuras mind. "_

 _“The tree is no more but her grave and the shrine are still there..”_ Kimimaro utters- Karin hugs Sakuras side and thinks of a way to help her- Shizune looks at Kabuto. 

_“I have one idea but neither of are going to like it.”_

He sets his glasses atop his nose and they dramatically reflect the sunlight. They’ve been on the run for seven hours now and can’t afford to take a break. What’s more is that Kabuto already pictured Konoha would send a rescue team, most likely with skilled Shinobi that would make their escape harder. Initially the Jutsu was intended for either Kimimaro or Sasuke- but after the temporary run in with Itachi, Sasuke was able to get rid of his curse mark. Who’d have known that the older Uchiha possessed the Totsuka blade.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn’t all too important after that- Sakura became the prefect target and now he finds himself helping someone he thinks of as an ally? Really that the events would turn out like that, he hadn’t thought it was possible. In all honesty. Tayuya and Karin bristle. They knew exactly what Kabuto talked about and that wasn’t pretty.

 _“Are you serious?”_ Tayuya scoffs indignantly. _“As if we ever practiced that damn Jutsu enough- Anyways, it’s a dumb idea to begin with.”_

Karin grimaces and protectively stands in front of Sakura. Kabuto never understood what that girl saw in Sakura or why she became clingy to the point of it even looking disgusting for everyone who watches her. Fawning over Sakura Haruno? He doesn’t think she needs a mother hen- or rather multiple mother hens. For a brief moments faces of possible characters flash in front of his eyes and he remembers just how many people that Haruno had under her influence- Like puppets. It’s no surprise that Orochimarus thirsts over an energy that gives you the ability to control mindless puppets and make them like it. 

So much for Sakuras so called impassive demeanor. More like passive aggressive tactics. He knows that Sakura hates his guts and that’s probably why her weird energy doesn’t work on him. Tsunade save them all when she learns how to make do with her abilities without killing her in the process. Or anyone around her- as long as that’s not her goal she supposes.

 _“You’re not putting her in that thing- Over my dead body.”_ That’s what he was willing to give, if Tsunade was happy that but he doubts that he will broad daylight after he lays a hand on an Uzumaki. Tsunade sort of sees Karin as her family, with their families being somewhat cousins too.

Kabuto grits his teeth and cocks his head, Shizune just observes them, as do the others. Kimimaro speaks up. _“I don’t think that’s a bad idea- Sakura needs a break and she needs rest. As long as she agrees it’s fine.”_ He takes a deep breath. _“It’s unbearable but for the meantime it should help her regain some of her energy, in case she needs it.”_

Sakura furrows her brows and meets Shizunes steely gaze before she nods. For one, she could use some rest but on the other hand, she doesn’t know to what jutsu Kabuto is referring too.

 _“Right… We have no other choice. Like this I’ll only drag you down.”_ Sakura pushes her long bands back while Karins uncertain betrayal ins written all over her face. For someone who has a quick temper, she’s been awfully mellow with Sakuras stubborn nature Kabuto supposed.

Jirobo speaks up _. “You’re going to be confined in a wooden container, with certain seals only the four of us can open and close. Are you sure you want to do it.?”_ Kidomaru stretches himself and eyes Sakura up and down.

 _“You couldn’t last in a battle with your pitiful stature- I could break you like a twig, pinky.”_ That earns him a smoldering glare from both Sakura and Kimimaro and a uppercut from Karin. Sakon and Ukon snicker but stay silent anticipating the pinkettes answer. Shizune warns them.

 _“If you try and sabotage Lady Tsunade with this, you’ll be sorry.”_

All of them and Kabuto huffs. Of course.

 _“The container was originally designed to keep curse mark users ready for Orochimarus possession process. When I use it, it should readjust to my chakra natures and change their effects. Since Orochimarus cursed bands have been extracted and your energy had partly been resealed by Tsunades Senju Chakra it could get dangerous. “_

_“I have to gain some energy, because I doubt they’ll go easy on me once they catch up.”_

Karin gulps and slumps her shoulders in defat when Sakura positions herself in the middle of a branch. The sound 5 surround her and Kabuto takes out a scroll. He performs the Jutsu with Bravado. Sakura climbs in and the container begins to emit purple chakra waves until they turn a rich green- Kimimaro and the others perform their sealing Jutsu and Shizune instructs each one of them to concentrate. Karin concentrates on Sakuras Chakra and makes horrifying funds.

_“Her chakra is moving in unsteady rhythms! Shizune-san!“_

_“Don’t worry, that’s to be expected. Her Chakra nature and flows have always been unsteady- It’s due to her other source functioning in a reverse way. It clashes in her body, that’s why she’s constant bad conditions. Tsunade wants to find a way to help her but for now, it’s better if her destructive powers are temporary sealed.”_

The process ends with Kabuto sealing the container for good. Jirobo has to carry it and they get back to their travel before Konohas reinforcements can catch up them. Shizune casts multiple Genujutsus and fakes Sakura scent- If it hadn’t been for her through description of all of Konohas rookies Tsunade hadn’t been able to work out a safe plan. They can’t avoid fights that might bring unwanted sacrifices but that had to be expected. Shizune wasn’t prepared to lose Sakura nor Karin or Kimimaroo but she knew that one of their team members had to sacrifice themselves.

\------------------------‐-

  
  
**The forrest:**

There was something scary about forests and heights nobody could reach. One moment you think you could fly and on the other you’re greeted by the unyielding and harsh reality. Just like a twig you could easily break and be swayed if you don’t have the sturdiness of an oak tree. Sakura was the prime example. Hinata dreads the moment she had to leave Ino alone. Lee was there and somewhere along the lines she heard that Suna sends their Chunin team after them.

It was hard to bear Inos attempts to not cry in front of them as was Sasukes hurt face, when he was the only one who could understand what Ino has and had been going through. Kushina gave them a minute. Hinata wished they’d just go immediately. The others patiently waited.

 _“I’m sorry I failed Menma!”_ Ino shoulders tremble. _“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything- I always stick my nose into your teams business but in the end I wasn’t even able to talk to her I’m so-“_

 _“You should stop blaming yourself for something that was inevitable. If you’re at fault, then I’m at fault too. As is Sasuke.”_ Menma states. _“As her teammate I have to take responsibility. What we need from you is to stay strong.”_ Sasuke nods.

 _“Out of everyone she trusted you the most.”_ Sasuke whispers.

If Ino should take it as a compliment or an accusation? She leaves it be. Hinata bristles but knows once Ino subtly shakes her head, she settles down. There was no need for unnecessary commotion. They were short on time. Hinata then comes forth. _“I promise I’ll bring her back to you, Ino.”_

Menma turns around and Sasuke narrows his eyes at her- empty promises weren’t going to bring her back. Of course Ino knew that.

Kushina sighs. _“We need to go, let’s hurry.”_

Ino feels Lee hobble up to her and ruefully smiles at him letting her tears flow. Lee only stands there with her, gazing at their comrades retreating backs. Lee mentions the hospital _. “We should head to the hospital, yeah?”_ Ino nods but sniffles while she rubs at her eyes. She appreciates Lee’s concern and it felt good to talk to someone who was a little bit more mature and not Sakura.

When they sat down in the backyard of the hospital, a bench where Mebuki used to knit- Sakura once mentioned that, they reveled in the silence. Ino wished she was back in Kakashis special lessons.

 _“What exactly do you feel towards Sakura-san?”_ Lee’s voice has a serious edge. One, Ino couldn’t quite understand.

_“Why the sudden question, Lee-san?”_

_“I guess since I..I like her too. When I respectfully asked her on a date, she didn’t refuse me but then there was no opportunity to go on a date.”_ He laughs.

Inos stunned expression turns into one sheepish snicker and she leans back. _“How come Sakura has so many admirers…”_

_“Right? I would’ve never imagined that you liked her too, Ino-san.”_

_“I never thought I would like her to this extent... It hurts to lose her and when she isn’t by my side, I feel like I can’t do anything. But were kids and we don’t know what we’re doing, right?_ ” Ino rolls her neck and coughs. It seemed to her whenever she was in distress, her asthma returns.

_“I don’t know when I started to earnestly see her for who she is. She was always there when I needed her- She let me talk to her without judging me. She listened, she came to my aid when I was bullied once- She was my definition of a hero. I guess to others she always seemed stuck up and arrogant.”_

Lee thoughtfully nods. _“At first I was attracted to her because of her looks. The first time I met her, was at the beginning of the Chuunin exams when I wanted to fight Menma. Sasuke was all over her, sweet talking and whatnot other things- I’m glad he’s matured a little bit._ ”

Ino frantically nods. _”Yeah I’m really glad about that too but he’s still a little strange._ ”

Lee snickers at that and continues. _“Sakura-san was always in the background, almost as if refusing to fight- I thought her behavior was peculiar at first but when I had the chance to counter attack she ran and saved Menma from hurting himself when he was falling. I thought it was …really cool.”_

Ino fondly fiddles with the hem of her long skirt _._

 _“It sounds like something she’d do. How exactly did she look like?”_ She straightens her back to level her breathing and lee rubs her back- it calms her down. Lee stands up, this time using one crutch and displays Sakuras actions with his free arm.

_“Imagine that she stood right behind me and then she was up in the air and grabbed Menma by the middle! She was fast and agile, it looked as if she was flying!”_

Ino helps him sit down and smiles, wanting Lee to carry on.

 _“That’s when I understood that she was someone who kept things in check in the back. The more I watched her, the more I began to understand her. I think she values her teammates but doesn’t interfere with their way of fighting and deliberately adjusts herself to the others around her.”_ Lee smiles _. “I started seeing her in another light so I went up to her and respectively asked her if she’d go out with me.”_

Ino was intrigued. Of course there was slight jealousy brewing in the depths of her stomach but Lee was kind and caring- Someone who cherishes their friends. _“What did she say? Did she look dumbfounded?”_

_“Hmm..She looked absolutely uninterested but she said that she’d think about it, since I was being polite.”_

_“That is something she’d definitely say.”_

Ino remembers a time where she embarrassed Sasuke in front of the whole rookie 9 assembly. Even Menma couldn’t contain his laughter. The academy days were Inos favorite childhood memories. She recalls them from time to time. At times Sakuras absence was a frantically discussed topic between some girls in class. **When** she attended class, she had never talked much. If her Iruka or other teachers wanted her to answer to questions, she’d answer prompt – at times even brusque.

 _“Ino-san, we don’t need to talk about Sakura-san if you don’t want to.”_ Ino thinks that Lee is a person who’s really mature for his age. It’s something you don’t see often. Menma, Chouji and him were the only ones she could talk about deeper things- Things Hinata wouldn’t understand. Maybe that’s why she always had a more special relationship with Sakura and Menma. The special classes helped her improve in many aspects of her life- the most being her fragile mentality. She was prone to depressions and panic attacks but Kakashi had always managed to help her- with Chouji being on her team she was lucky to have someone who knew what to do once a panic attack surfaces.

Ino thinks that maybe Kakashi played a passive role in the combination of teams and their dynamics.

 _“Do you think your leg will heal up?”_ Lee thinks for a second. _“Kakashi-sensei’s diagnosis was promising to say the least!”_ Inos relieved breath makes Lee smile. 

_“I’m so glad for you Lee-san!”_

  
  
  


All Ino can do is hope and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
